Not always as they seem
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: What happens when Felicity gets kidnapped by a Unknown source and Team Arrow goes crazy trying to find her while trying to keep Oliver from killing anyone in the process. Rated T for a reason... There is slight torture and small amounts of abuse in the first few chapters. Nothing graphic just a warning
1. Chapter 1

Watch out!

Felicity was walking to her car not far from the 'Lair' with her cell in her hand, she heard a noise and quickly moved faster to her car. She opened the door only to have a hand shoot out and cover her mouth from behind, she tried to scream but it was muffled with the hand. Felicity fought and immediately elbowed the attacker in the stomach, he grunted releasing her momentarily letting her scream and press speed dial on her phone before he grabbed her forcefully and punched her in the face. Oliver was still in the lair with Diggle when his cell phone began to ring, "Felicity?" He asks as he answers the phone wondering why she was calling him when she just left.

"Muahaffgh Ollliifer " came a muffled voice on the other side of the line making him stand up in concern as he exclaimed "Felicity!?" there was a few muffled noises before a crash sounding like breaking glass and the line went dead. Diggle was at the computers trying to locate their IT specialist through the GPS locator on her cell. "Where is she Dig?" asked Oliver as he quickly changed into his Arrow outfit in two minutes flat. He grabbed his bow and arrows and activated his com link as he raced out of the lair, "Oliver her phone is a block south of the Lair, that's where she parks her car while working here!" says Diggle in realization and Oliver was running quickly through the night shadows as his heart raced in concern.

He stopped in the nearest alley and looked out onto the street hoping to see a Felicity but to his horror he couldn't find her, he ran stealthily to her car and frowned seeing the broken window "Digs she isn't here! The drivers side window is completely shattered, where is the phones current location?" He exclaims into the coms urgently surveying the immediate area for signs of struggle. "According to the signal it's five feet away from yours, Oliver what do you see?" replied Diggle before his concern became to evident in his voice.

The Arrow begins looking around in a five foot radius before deciding to check the far side of the car, he looks down to see her smart phone on the passengers side floor carpet and what he sees smudged on the screen makes his stomach churn. "Oliver?" asks Digs cautiously and Oliver forces himself to keep from lashing out and hitting the nearby walls In anger by replying "Felicity's phone it has blood on it." he picks up the phone carefully before growling and saying "I am calling Lance he can help... Call Roy."

Roy was in the middle of fighting with two men twice his size when his phone rang, he groaned before launching himself off the nearby dumpster and doing a spin kick to both rapist faces making them fall painfully on their backs clutching their faces. Roy lept on top of the closes one and began battering the guys face and chest with hard punches saying "YOU WILL NEVER RAPE ANOTHER WOMEN AGAIN!" the man passed out and Roy went to quick work of knocking out his partner as well. The phone continued to ring till he finally pressed the talk button.

"Hey digs what's going on?" asks Roy as he watches the two unconscious guys on the ground, he suddenly freezes when Diggle says "Felicity has been taken and Oliver found blood, get to the lair ASAP." Roy is now fully concerned so after a quick phone call to the police about the two rapist tied up unconscious in a nearby alley he takes off, he zooms through the empty Glade streets before finally arriving at the lair.

At the same time Oliver calls Lance using his deep voice to remain hidden "Detective Lance." he says immediately and Lance immediately pills off to the side of the road so he can give his full concentration to the Arrow. "I am here, what's going on?" he responds genuinely curious, "Detective Felicity Smoak was kidnapped approximately fifteen minutes ago, I surveyed the area and found only a couple drops of blood. I need your help." replies the Arrow and after a quick intake of breath Detective Lance is all ears " Okay what do you need?" the arrow replies "Meet me on the rooftop in ten minutes then we can talk." and the line goes dead. Detective Lance frowns immediately hoping that Felicity was alive and well and that between the SCPD and the Arrow with his band of Vigilantes they could find her and put the perp in a deep dark cell.

Felicity wakes up to being in a dark room with her hands tied to the chairs arms, her head pounded as she tried to move around to no real avail. She was confused since currently team Arrow wasn't working on any cases that were cause for alarm that she could be taken hostage. Suddenly footsteps are heard from behind her but she can't see due to the two major problems, one being her glasses being gone and the other that it was nearly pitch black in this room. "Oh good your awake." says a male voice before a click is heard and a light turns on startling her and keeping her blind.

Felicity let her eyes adjust and she could vaguely make out a man standing in front of her with his arms crossed but his features to blurry to identify "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asks trying to stay impassive keeping her fear out of her voice. He scoffs before acting hurt and asking "Why licity don't you recognize me?" Felicity tenses immediately knowing only one person in her life that called her that and she hated him "JASON!?,?"

-Authors Note- So should I continue? Please review, Follow or Favorite of you think I should. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. -PiratePrincess16-


	2. Chapter 2

-Authors** Note- Wow! What a response to this story! Thank you all for the Favs, Follows and Reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**

Not as they seem 2

Jason smirked crossing his arms intimidatingly "Bingo... But that's not my actual name. I actually had twelve different names in the last year." he says proudly but with cockiness in his voice. Felicity squinted her eyes and Jason chuckled before putting her glasses on her so she could at least see her situation "What do you mean by that? If you have twelve different identities I can only conclude that your into something very illegal. Which means your a criminal and that means" She says starting to babble only to receive a slap to the face and Jason growl "Stop your blabbering!"

Felicity's head swung to one side from the impact of the smack making her visibly wince, "What do you want Jason?! I told you I didn't want to ever see you again after what you did to me!" she growls eyes narrowed. Jason looks amused at her murderous expression before coyly asking "And what did I do to you? Please enlighten me." Felicity pursed her lips in thought before growling and replying "Let me take you back to three months ago on July twenty first."

(Flash Back three months before)

Felicity sits on her couch snuggled into Jason's arms in content, he begins to slowly pepper her with kisses to her lips, cheek and jaw when her phone rings, she quickly pulls away from him to answer her phone making him growl in annoyance. "Hello?... Of course I will be over in twenty minutes." he hears her say while talking on the phone. Felicity ended the call and started quickly gathering her purse shoes and as she went to grab her tablet from beside Jason his hand shot out at her wrist and squeezed tightly making her flinch slightly from pain.

"Felicity you can't just up and leave, where are you going? And when will you be back?" said Jason trying to keep his expression neutral. Felicity bit her bottom lip and replied " I got called into work my boss needs my help with a project and I won't be home till very late tonight. Now please let go of my wrist your hurting me." she says the last sentence with pleading eyes. Jason's eyes darkened before squeezing tighter and pulling her down onto the couch where he pinned her, "Your boss better not be a secret admirer because this is the fifth time in two weeks that you have been called in after hours. You know I love you Felicity but having secret admirers is something that I will punish you for if I find out is that understood?!" he says bitterly hands gripping her wrists tight enough that Felicity's eyes start to water knowing there will be a bruise forming soon.

Felicity nods reluctantly whimpering "Yes Jason... Now please let go my boss will be suspicious if I am late." she says and he unpins her letting her jump from the couch grab her tablet and purse before racing out of her own apartment. She got into her car and drove to the Lair letting a few tears spill from her eyes, she stepped out of her car and quickly made sure that she erased all evidence of her crying. She looked at her wrists and frowned seeing the black and blue bruises in a hand impression, she was relieved to see that she had a sweater to conceal the gruesome bruises.

Felicity walked as cheerfully as possible into the lair and headed straight to her seat at the computers, Diggle and Roy took a pause in the middle of their spar to greet her before returning to their sparring match. Felicity heard a constant Clink... And looked up to see Oliver shirtless as usual and on the salmon ladder. "Evening Felicity what do you have on the man known as the women punisher." he says Landing about two feet from her with ease.

Felicity began typing rapidly at her keyboard while mumbling "why is it guys are always abusive towards women?... they can't just hit other guys no they hit women... man it makes me angry enough to want to hit the guy." Oliver can hear the venom in her whispers which made him raise a eyebrow but remain silent.

Felicity finally spoke "Okay, his victims are all female blondes ranging from twenty two to thirty years of age, non of them have any close living relatives. Each women is different and the SCPD and CCPD both can not figure out who the Women Punisher is. Detective Lance says that each one of the women had a abusive boyfriend for a couple months before they were killed and he disappeared. The MO suggests that one guy is responsible for over twelve murders, they find the women beaten to death and a note on them saying "Punished." sometimes it says she is too controlling, to whiny, to stubborn, to beautiful even. Basically this is one sick guy that I think needs a arrow to his arm at least."

Oliver, Roy and Digs all look to her surprised that she would recommend a arrow actually in someone's body, "Okay from the sound of it we have to wait till a blonde female is taken before we can track this sicko." says Roy breaking the short silence. Felicity frowned but nodded in agreement, "I will run a program to weed through all police reports looking for any blonde females being taken." she says before spinning on her heel.

A few hours later she gets a call and it's Jason she quickly walks outside to answer it making Oliver look to Roy and Diggle with concern before stealthily following after her and remaining in the shadows. "No Jason I am done! Just leave me alone I don't want to ever see you again!" says Felicity loud enough for him to hear by the entrance, he immediately doesn't like this Jason guy as he sees her jaw clench in anger before saying "If I get to my apartment and your there I am calling the police, goodbye Jason." She quickly turns off her phone because as soon as she hung up seconds later it began ringing again.

Felicity composed herself and started walking towards the entrance never noticing Oliver's presence till he steps into the moon light "Felicity is everything okay?" he asks giving the impression he hadn't heard anything. Felicity gives him a small fake smile and says " peachy." before passing him and heading back into the lair. Oliver follows closely eyebrows furrowed as he tries to connect the dots, "Felicity why don't we practice some of that self defense training we started not long ago and see how you improved?" Asks Diggle.

Felicity gnaws on her bottom lip in nervousness before saying "I don't know I am not much for fighting.. I think you and Roy should continue sparring and I will head over to my computers." she says pointing to her nicely set up command center, she moves that way but Oliver's hand quickly stops her by gently grabbing her wrist but she flinched visibly when her bruises were touched. "Felicity?" says Diggle as he stepped closer and Oliver cautiously moved his hand off her wrist and moved it up her arm pulling her sleeve up as he went. He removed his hands and immediately everyone froze looking at the gruesome men's hand size bruises on her wrist.

Oliver looked into her eyes in pain while Roy asked trying to control his temper "Felicity when did this to happen to you?" The IT specialist looked down and said "It happened twenty minutes before I got here a few hours ago." Diggles face hardened before he asked "Why didn't you tell us?" Felicity frowned before unbuttoning her sweater not seeing the point of keeping it on now that they have seen the bruises, she spoke "Because at the time I was still trying to figure out how to react to what happened." once her sweater was off Oliver's eyes narrowed in on her other wrist that has a matching bruise.

"Felicity who did this to you?" asks Oliver ready to shoot the culprit through the heart for hurting someone so gentle as Felicity. She frowned before saying "Jason...".

(Present)

Felicity grits her teeth "I had those bruises for two weeks! Not to mention that my Boss and friends all interrogated me about who did it!" she exclaimed but Jason replied with a smirk "I assume you told them that it was a punishment you well deserved." Meanwhile at the Lair Oliver is taking his frustrations and concern on the dummy moving faster and hitting harder then either Roy or Diggle has ever seen, "Okay I have a program scanning through traffic cams for the black SUV that was seen speeding away from Felicity's car a minute after the call to Oliver. " says Roy before Diggle says "Don't worry we will find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Not as it seems 3

Felicity stared at Jason looking to him incredulously before asking "How did I deserve those bruises?! I never did anything to you!" her voice held such resentment that if Oliver had been there he would've thought that someone gave her the Murakuru to get her so upset. Jason smirked "Your too friendly and therefore needed a reminder that I was in charge of you." Felicity's brows furrowed looking down in confusion before her head snapped up and her eyes widen "Your- your the Women Punisher!?" her voice was hoarse as the gravity of her situation hit her like a ten ton truck to the gut.

Jason mockingly bowed in pleasure before saying " I am indeed... I am quite surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner. I mean you work with the arrow and all." Felicity gasped as her entire body stiffens "I- I don't know what your talking about." she says knowing that he won't buy it. Jason's eyes narrowed before he scoffed and said "Really let me take you back three months ago to the night that you told Oliver Queen who gave you the bruises."

(Flash Back back to three months ago)

"Who is Jason? And why would he do this to you?" asks Diggle as Felicity takes a seat at her chair before massaging her temples and replying " Him and I have been going out for the last two weeks, we had met at the coffee shop by QC and he asked me out, I ran a back ground check and he was clean so I agreed. He has never hurt me till today, and as to why he did it he said that I should stop hanging out late with my boss." Oliver's fist clenched as he growled "He bruised your wrists because he was jealous of me?!" his voice sounded murderous and Felicity stepped back in fear for a moment.

Diggle was silent before making eye contact with Roy and together Roy and Diggle went the the far side of the room leaving Felicity and Oliver to talk. Oliver grabs the med kit and takes her wrist in his hand, Felicity didn't like the tense silence so she bit her lip and whispered "Please say something?" Oliver started bandaging her wrists with the upmost care before he sighed "I am surprised with as much pressure as he applied that he didn't snap your wrists... Felicity you should never let someone do this to you." he says with concern in his voice.

Felicity stiffened "I don't ... but sometimes they have a way of doing this to me and their is no way to stop them. I am sorry I didn't tell you when it happened please don't be mad." she says with a shaky voice looking away from him in shame, he couldn't stand the thought of being mad at her and he pulled her into a hug "I could never be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault Felicity... Please promise me that if you can't tell anyone else that you will at least tell me when something like this happens to you... You are apart of this team and we protect our own. We need you... I need you." he says and the last part is said in a whisper that makes Felicity's eyes widen in surprise.

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip while looking into Oliver's eyes before giving him a genuine smile "I promise Oliver." she stands up and stifles a yawn as she looks at the time, "Wow it's late... is that alright if I head home?" she asks looking to him for permission. Oliver smiles at her "Of course but only if you let me or Diggle tag along and make sure you get there safe." he says with a smile and she immediately smiled

" Well then lets go, not everyday does the famous Oliver Queen offer to escort me home." she teases grabbing her purse and sweater.

Oliver walked behind her to her car when she realized she forgot her keys in the lair "I will go get them." Felicity says starting to move back towards the lair but instead Oliver says "No need we can take my car." they walk a few cars down and get Into his silver half a million dollar sports car. There is a comfortable silence as Oliver drives to her apartment, they get there and Felicity immediately tenses when she opens her apartment door to see Jason sitting on her couch arms crossed.

"Ja-Jason I told you I didn't want to see you again! Why are you here in my apartment!?" Exclaims Felicity with caution, Jason smiles getting up and saying " I was waiting for you to get home you are well aware it's one in the morning." he raises an eyebrow and he leans down to kiss her when Felicity smacks him hard in the face sending his head flying to one side. "Get away from me!" she says with venom in her voice and Jason looks to her murderously before bitterly saying "You will regret doing that!" he takes a threatening step foreward and that's when Oliver steps in between them.

Oliver gives Jason a chance "I think you should leave... Now!" he says with every ounce of control to not put one of his concealed knives into Jason's neck, "This is none of your business leave now and you won't get hurt!" hisses Jason advancing on Felicity and as soon as his fist shot out Oliver grabbed it and twisted his entire arm in a inhumanly manner. Jason groaned as Oliver forced him out of her apartment with a threatening glare before slamming the door shut. "Felicity I know you are going to argue but your going to stay at the mansion tonight. You aren't safe here and I would feel better if you were close by... Pack a bag..." says Oliver.

Felicity sighed before mutely nodding to tired to argue, as soon as she was out of ears reach he picked up his phone and called Diggle. "Hey... Felicity is going to be staying at queen Mansion, Jason was here and tried to hurt her again... I think arrow and his friends need to pay this guy a visit while she is asleep." he said in a impassive but clearly understood tone. Diggle replies "Roy and I will bring your stuff to the mansion see you in a hour." A hour later Jason is pinned against a wall in a alley by his apartment surrounded by three hooded figures that were quite mad.

"What do you want!?" he exclaimed looking panicked as he tried to free his arms from the arrows. "You will leave Starling City and never come back. If we EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU HURTING FELICITY SMOAK OR ANY OTHER WOMEN AGAIN WE WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN." growls Oliver with his voice distorted, "I will just please don't kill me!" exclaimed Jason unbelievably scared, Oliver looked to Diggle and in one fluid motion Diggle knocked Jason unconscious and Roy kicked him in the abdomen for good measure.

(Present)

Jason smirked "It was easy to figure out after the Arrow and his buddies threatened me that you were of great importance to them. " he said taking Felicity's chin into his hand slowly caressing her cheek. Felicity's eyes darkened and she spit in his face "You should've listened to their warnings because now you are their primary target!" she said and received a punch to her jaw making her wince from pain. "Feisty and Defiant... That's what you shall be punished for. Let's begin"

Meanwhile Roy is at the computers in the lair looking at it with scorn when he sees a close up of the driver driving the black SUV, he typed in a few keys and it zoomed in on the frozen picture. Roy growled and immediately walked to the punching bag and in a blink of a eye punched it as hard as he could in anger, both Oliver and Diggle looked up from cleaning and adjusting their individual weapons. "Roy did you find anything?" asks Oliver with a glimmer of hope, Roy proceeds to kick the punching bag before saying "We have a image of the driver... and I swear I want to kill him!" Digs, Oliver and Roy looked to the computer screen and immediately Oliver's fist clenched as Digs asked "Is that?!"

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? Please review and let me know:-) thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	4. Chapter 4

Not as it seems 4

Oliver was on the salmon ladder working out triple the usual amount in frustration, Diggle was at the computers and Roy was beating the life out of the dummy. "I thought we put the fear of god into Jason when we threatened him to never return to Starling City?!" exclaimed Roy breathless as he stopped beating the dummy, Diggle was pouring over computer screens of information. Oliver's eyes darkened "We did... And when I find him he is dead." he hissed and Diggle spun around on the computer chair to face them. "I just did a background check on Jason Michael Watson and up till a year ago he never exsisted." he said.

Oliver immediately stopped and jumped down from the salmon ladder, "Are you saying that Jason Michael Watson is not Felicity's ex boyfriends name? That it's a fake identity?! " asked Oliver with narrowed eyes. Diggle gulped "I think that he has multiple identities ... I am running facial recognition in hope that we will know exactly who this guy is." his reply gave little comfort to everyone. Meanwhile Thea was walking into her reacquired Verdant Club looking for Roy, she knew his phone was here because she could here it ringing as she called it.

Roy heard a familiar ring tone and immediately realized he left his phone up in the club, he quickly jogged up the stairs and as soon as he exited the lair he ran into a very curious Thea Queen. "Hey." he said quickly and Thea gave him a small smile "Hey... What are you doing in the basement?" she asks curiosity peaked and he quickly tries to think of a reasonable answer "I - I was just checking it out... But I left my phone up here. Why were you calling me ? Did we have plans?" asks Roy eyebrows now furrowed trying to think if he and his girlfriend had plans that he forgot.

"No but I was calling to find out if you wanted to go to lunch? All my friends are busy and I know you said your busy but I would really like to spend time with you since every night you disappear to be a hero. Please?" Says Thea before putting on the puppy eyes and looking to him cutely. Roy relented and agreed before texting Oliver saying 'Thea spotted me coming out of the lair, managed to twist her curiosity going to lunch be be ASAP. -Roy'

(A day later)

Felicity now had a bruise on her jaw a busted lip and some pain in her arm but otherwise she looked relatively unharmed. "Who are you really?" asked Felicity tired of him starring creepily at her, Jason chuckled "I am someone that your Arrow friends never thought I would be. But giving the fact that I kidnapped you it would some clarity to the situation, you do know that each of my victims die exactly forty eight hours after being taken. You do the math." he said with a mischievous smile. Felicity's eyes widen and she whispered "Eight hours..."

Oliver looked down to the desk as the Arrows phone rang, he looked and it was Detective Lances cell phone " Hello Detective." he answers with the voice processor, "Hey we have some information on this Jason Watson... His real name is Leonardo James Mitchell. Look he is wanted in five cities for over three dozen murders... All blonde females from twenty two to thirty years of age and all being killed as punishment." Says Detective Lance with sorrow in his voice, "Thank you for informing me detective, it's seems he is the Women Punisher and Felicity Smoak is his victim . I will keep in touch." says the Arrow before hanging up. Oliver looked to Diggle and Roy and impassively said " Jason is actually Leonardo James Mitchell and he is the woman punisher. We have eight hours to find her or she is dead."

Diggle and Roy looked like a deer in head lights both slightly sick to their stomachs at the thought of Felicity dying. Roy began pacing while Diggle began furiously typing commands into the computers. A hour later Felicity was quietly checking over herself since Jason left the room, she looked over her outfit that was a little dirty and spotted with drops of blood from her lips and head. She moved her neck and that's when she realized it, she gasped as quite as possible "The necklace..." she whispered as she now had a slimmer of hope. Felicity flashed back to just over five months ago when she got the necklace.

(Flash Back five months prior)

Felicity and Thea were sitting down on Felicity's couch laughing at how a date with Roy went incredibly but hilariously wrong, Thea and Felicity grew extremely close after her mother died. They really bonded when Felicity proved to understand and give comfort to Oliver, after a few ramblings Thea decided to make Felicity her honorary sister and both Oliver and Felicity would never object to something like that. So here they were laughing their heads off and having a good time when Felicity suddenly said "Thea I have something for you." Thea stopped laughing and was content to smile when she said"Oh really? You didn't have to do that."

Felicity smiled and pulled out a hand sized decorative box, "Here open it." she says and passes the box to her, Thea surveyed the box trying to find out what was in it. She finally relented and opened the box, her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened "Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed pulling out a necklace that was silver and was decorated with a silver heart locket with a rose in the center with green vines spread out. Felicity smiled "It's a matched set, they are friendship necklaces." she pulls the necklace that was hidden under her shirt out and showed her it was the same except the flower was blue.

Thea put it on and held it for a second before she threw her arms around Felicity in happiness before pulling away "It's beautiful, I love it thank you! I will wear it all the time." she said with a serious expression that made Felicity's eyes sparkle, "I am glad you like it, but this isn't just a normal necklace, I designed it to have a chip in it. I figured that if anything happened to either of us the other would use their necklace to trace them. If either of us go missing just log into my computer or tablet or computer at Queen Consolidated and put your locket above the wireless wifi port. From there it will give both your own location and the others." she said starting to babble.

Thea smiled "Good precaution Licity... I promise to always wear this as long as you always wear yours." she negotiated and Felicity held out her pinkie "I promise. We will never take them off ever." they locked their pinkies before they pulled each other into a hug.

(Back to the present)

Felicity prayed that Thea would figure out the need for activating her locket, "Please Thea find me." she whispered with a few tears escaping her eyes. Meanwhile Thea was waiting at big belly burger for her usually scheduled lunch with Felicity, after a half hour of her not showing Thea called her cell. It rang several times before Oliver hesitantly answered "Speedy? What's up?" he answers and Thea looks taken back that he answered Felicity's phone, "Hey Ollie... Where's Licity she is suppose to be having lunch with me at big belly burger we scheduled it four days ago." replied Thea but a stomach began to twist as she realized something was wrong.

"Speedy... Felicity... she's been kidnapped and the Police can't find her." replied Oliver with sorrow in his voice and immediately Thea felt like she couldn't breathe her hand instantly went to the locket around her neck. Her eyes widen as she quickly ran out the door "Ollie I know how to find Licity! I need one of her computers and I can trace her!" she exclaimed getting into her car, "Speedy what are you talking about?! How can you track Felicity ?" asked Oliver extremely confused but he now had a slimmer of hope. "Ollie Licity and I made a promise to always wear our friendship necklaces that she designed. Ollie she put a tracking chip into our necklaces and only her or I can access it." replied Thea speeding down the road barely within the speed limits.

Oliver's heart rate stopped "Speedy?" he says after complete silence from Thea "Sorry Ollie I am heading to Licitys apartment I need one of her computers . Bye." she replied before hanging up. Meanwhile Oliver stood frozen in the lair looking between Diggle and Roy before he finally spoke "Thea has a way to track Felicity... She's going to Felicity's apartment but that's dangerous... I am going I have a com."

**-Authors Note- So did you like? I hope you did . Will they get to Felicity in time? Keeping reading to find out. Thanks for reading and Please review -PiratePrincess16-**


	5. Chapter 5

Not always as it seems 5

Roy and Diggle both jumped to their feet in hope " Hurry Oliver she only has seven hours." Says Diggle putting on his com and moving to the computers, Roy ran after Oliver and said "I am coming with you." as he got into Oliver's car on the passenger side leaving no room for argument. Thea got to Felicity's apartment with no trouble whatsoever, she used the spare key and immediately went searching through the house for her friends computer. To Thea's shock her friends tablet/ lap top was not in the apartment, she began tearing her bedroom apart as gently apart when Oliver appeared at the bed room door. "Thea?" he said suddenly and his sister jumped out of her skin with a squeak "Eeek!"

Oliver put his hands out in a very unthreatening manner as he raised his eyebrow surprised that his sister just squeaked instead of yelling or screaming, "Ollie! You scared me! I can't find Licity's computer! only her 'babies' can access the tracker." exclaimed Thea worriedly and Oliver looked to Roy who made his presence known and said "Well she does have a computer at Queen Consolidated most likely her tablet was in her purse when she was taken and that's why you can't find it." Oliver nodded in agreement "He's right... Roy go with Thea I will meet you two there." he ordered and the two queen siblings and the Harper boy ran out the door.

The drive to QC was full of concerned silence when Thea finally broke the silence "Roy... What if the Police can't get to Licity in time? What if... What if I loose the one person who has ever been like a truthful sister to me?" she asked trying to fight the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked to him from the passenger seat. "Shhhh Thea... Felicity they will find her... You won't loose your big sister figure I promise." he said reassuringly as he squeezed her hand in comfort, she looked at him with shattering hope "How do you know? Look at all the crime ... The possibility of them finding her is one in ten. Roy we can't lose her she is to much apart of us." she said.

They arrived at Queen Consolidated at immediately headed up to Oliver's office, they exited the elevator to see Oliver starring at it blankly. "Apparently all computer networks are down, Wifi and everything... I don't know if we can access what we need while they do their six hour one time a month maintenance." he said and Roy groaned saying "These people have a killing for worst timing. Thea lets try anyways." Thea nodded and took off her locket, she walked over to the computer and found the wireless wifi port and put it in front of it like Felicity said. The computer began to run and images began popping up on the screen before a big caution sign popped up reading 'Unable to trace location... Wifi connection required. Please connect to wifi.' Thea began to sob in frustration before suddenly she realized something, she pulled Oliver and Roy out of Queen Consolidated and stopped at her car.

She clapped her hands and said "Alright Ollie take me to the lair." Both Roy and Oliver stiffened and looked to each other trying to figure out who told her, "What?" asks Oliver and Thea rolls her eyes "Come on Ollie I know you are him... The Arrow it makes perfect sense and considering your constant ending up in the hospital and what happened with Slade Wilson you didn't actually think I wouldn't know. Besides Felicity talks about you two like she is with you ninety percent of the time, so Mr. arrow take me to the Lair that's the only place that has one of Licitys Babies still working." she says and Oliver sighs "Thea I am sorry I should've told you but it was-" he started only to have her cut him off "Ollie we can argue about how this was all for my safety later... Right now my best friend ... No my sister is in trouble and you need to put a arrow in whoever took her. Lead the way."

Thea was shocked as Roy punched in the code to the lair before gesturing for her to lead, she waltz down the steps her heels immediately informing Diggle that it wasn't one of his team members. Diggle spun around in Felicity's chair gun raised but quickly lowered when he saw it was Thea, "Thea..." he said and that's when he saw Oliver and Roy coming down right behind her. Thea smiled "Hello Mr. Diggle... You know I am not at all surprised that this is the Lair or that your part of team Arrow." she said and he smiled back.

Thea looked around the lair and smirked seeing the salmon bars, she laughed causing everyone including Roy to look at her like she was insane, "What? Licity let it slip one time that one of your favorite work outs was the salmon ladder... I thought She might have been a tad out of it but now I owe her fifty bucks." Said Thea with a shrug and Roy had to ask "Why does she owe you fifty dollars?" Thea crosses her arms and replied "I made a bet that my brother no matter how muscly he is would never use the salmon ladder since he always laughed at how ridiculous other guys looked doing it. Felicity said that I would eat those words... In fact we made a few bets."

(Flash Back two months ago)

Felicity was sitting at the bar at Verdant talking to Thea. "No way! There is no way that Oliver would ever use the Salmon ladder! I bet you fifty bucks that I am right." said Thea with a smirk and Felicity pursed her lips "Your on and your going to eat those words..." Replied Felicity and Thea laughed "So when are you and my brother going to get together?" she asked right as Felicity was taking a drank, the IT specialist began to choke and then stuttered "What? Why would you say that? I mean I don't like Oliver! I mean I like him but his feelings aren't mutual and I think that it would ruin everything if I even admitted my feelings... I care to much about him to have risk the possibility of loosing him. I mean he is hot and stubborn as a bull but i like him and I am babbling which will stop in three... Two... One..."

Felicity took a deep breath before looking to Thea who was trying to keep from bursting out laughing " I bet you a hundred bucks that within the next three months Ollie will tell you he returns the feelings then you two will be Olicity." she said putting her glass in the air and Felicity clinked hers with Thea's and toasted to it. Felicity whispered "I hope this is the only bet I lose. I love Oliver."

(Back to the present)

Thea was snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered why she came, she moved over to the computers. "Excuse me but I need to access the computers." said Thea and immediately Dig moved away from the computers letting Thea pull off her locket and putting it where it was required, suddenly it beeped and a map came up. But before it gave her the location a question was asked "If this is Thea then what was the name you called the hundred dollar bet?" Roy and Diggle looked to Thea who bit her lip as she began to think. Thea typed a name into the keyboard ' Olicity' letting only Oliver see it before she pressed enter.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in thought of the name 'Olicity' he was quite intrigued "Speedy... What was the hundred dollar bet and why come up with the name Olicity?" he asked and Thea was quick to respond "Classified." Both Diggle and Roy looked to each other in amusement immediately understanding what 'Olicity' meant, Thea gasped as Felicity's location came up. "Oh my god... She's in Coast City! That's like six hours away!"

**-Authors Note- So how are all you guys liking it? Please review as the encouraging reviews I have been receiving have gotten me to write faster. I hope you liked the chapter and Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	6. Chapter 6

Not always as they seem 6

Oliver looked at the location and groaned "Six hours by flight ... I have to call and get the jet gassed and ready." he said he walked out of the immediate area and started barking orders through the phone. Thea sighed in relief of actually getting Felicity's location, Roy walked over to her and pulled her into a side hug in reassurance. Dig pulled out a case full of guns and began rummaging through them for the correct caliber. Thea whispered into Roy's ear "I didn't know that you were apart of this... We have some talking to do when Licity is found and you won't like it." Roy looked to her and frowned but gave her a curt nod in understanding. Oliver got off the phone and said "Okay Roy and Speedy you are staying... Digs we are leaving Starling in half a hour." Thea opened her mouth to protest but Oliver pulled her into a hug and whisper "Speedy I have to keep you here so I can focus on rescuing Licity. I promise I will bring her back but I want you to stay with Roy because he can protect you if anything goes wrong. Okay?"

Thea reluctantly nodded and Oliver kissed her forehead before moving to a nearby table and pulled out a duffle bag to which he proceeded to load with two quivers of arrows his compound bow, a few darts and his suit. "Let's go... Don't worry Speedy we will be back with her." said Oliver before walking out of the lair taking the steps two at a time, duffle bag in his hand and Diggle rushing after him. (A couple hours later) Felicity whimpered from the pain as she looked like she had gone twelve rounds with Slade and still barely survived, she was bloody and bruised and she looked exhausted. "Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Felicity voice crackly, Jason looked at her and sighed replying "Well I suppose I can tell you since you won't live long to tell the tale."

He begins circling her before he says "About two years ago something happened that changed me."

(Two years ago)

Leonardo James Mitchell or Leo for short was decked out in a suit and a Tie and his girl friend beside him was Modeling a Pink strapless knee length satin dress, silver four inch heels, a matching pink clutch in her hands and her mid back length blonde hair was pinned to one side where it flowed down her shoulder. " Come on Kathryn our dinner reservations start in five minutes, and you look beautiful" says Leo with a dashing smile, Kathryn smiles and they walk into a expensive club. Over the next hour Kathryn and Leo spent the whole time laughing and eating when all of a sudden Leo stood up and walked over to Kathryn. He got down on one knee making her eyes widen as he pulled out a Diamond ring, "will you marry me?" he asks and she nods unable to think of a perfect response. That night they were in peaceful bliss as they shared a dessert like a usual in love couple.

The next day he was at work when his phone rang, "Hello?" he answers. "Hello is this Leo?" Asks a man on the other side of the line, "Yes this is, who is this?" Asks Leo eyebrows furrowed, "This is Detective Brian of the CCPD, do you know a Kathryn Rebecca Chandler?" Leo immediately walks away from his desk and into the hall quite concerned "Yes I do... Is Kathryn okay?" he asks in great concern, "I am sorry sir but your fiancé was just brought in... I am sorry sir but Kathryn Chandler was a victim of a serial killer I am afraid she couldn't be revived." replied Detective Brian with sorrow in his voice. Leo couldn't breathe and as soon as he composed himself tears threatening to spill from his eyes he replied "I will be there in twenty minutes." before hanging up.

(Present)

Jason was extremely agitated Ashe continued to circle her and speak "When I got to the police station I found out she was the fourth victim, she was strangled to death and no one could figure out what his victims had in common since they all had different professions, were from different states and all looked different. After two weeks and six more murders the man was finally caught, but guess what!" Felicity bit her lip and asked "What was his punishment?" Jason looked to her eyes blazing and fists clenched "The serial killer turned out to be some billionaires son! He was released with only a year of probation period... he managed to get that with a technicality on the evidence on the case! The victims families and friends were outraged but the Judge had already signed off on it... We got no justice !" He exclaimed and Felicity frowned " I understand why you are extremely mad but why are you becoming like the very man that took Kathryn from you?! Your becoming a murderer just like that billionaires son! What would Kathryn think !?" she says in a scolding tone which earned her a back hand across the face.

Felicity whimpered as she was sure that would leave a bruise, "Be quiet! You don't know what Kathryn would think! She's dead! " yelled Jason getting into her face, Felicity didn't flinch but remained impassive as she retorted "Your right! Your right I may not have known Kathryn but she sounded like a angel! And Angels don't enforce killing! You know I am right!" Jason glared at as he said "Five hours! You have five hours left to live so enjoy!" before stomping out of site. Felicity waited until he was out of site before she let tears stream down her face, "Come on Oliver... please I don't want to die like this." she whispered.

Oliver and Diggle arrived at coast city just under four and a half hours later and to say that Oliver was overly concerned for Felicity's safety was a understatement, he had a car waiting for them and Diggle took over driving while in the back Oliver began shifting into his Arrow clothing. Diggle called Thea who promptly answered "Hello?" Diggle smiled "Hey Thea we are driving to the location... she hasn't been moved has she?" he asks driving while talking on the phone and listening to the GPS all at once. "Ummm no according to this she is still in some abandoned warehouse on the more crime rated side of Coast City." replied Thea as she has been watching the monitors.

Diggle thanks Thea before hanging up, he looked out the rear view mirror and smirked seeing Oliver fully dressed into his arrow disguise bow steadily in his hands. They got to the warehouse exactly as it hit the forty eight hour deadline and Oliver ran into the warehouse sticking to the shadows bow poised. Oliver froze hearing Felicity's voice in anguish "Stop you don't have to do this!"

**-Authors Note- Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did :-) any grammar of spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. I don't own Arrow I just enjoy writing fanfiction. Please review as you guys are amazing to hear from :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	7. Chapter 7

Not always as they seem 7

(Five minutes before Oliver arrives at the Warehouse)

"Well well well the time flies when it comes to having fun." says Jason playing with a metal wire in his hands , Felicity gulped "Your not going to kill me... Kathryn would hate you for what you have become." she said with confidence. Jason's eyes narrowed as he exclaimed "Shut up!" he punched her in the stomach making her grunt, "No!" she rasped in response trying to breathe, Jason crossed his arms and Felicity groaned out "I will not stop! Someone has to remind you of that shred of humanity buried deep within you!" Jason looked at her incredulously before saying " I don't know how the Arrow does it! You just talk talk talk and then babble and talk some more! Just face the fact that you have two minutes left to breathe is there anything else you would like to say?"

Felicity stiffens before saying "Please don't do this!" little did she know that not far away Oliver was entering the warehouse on the ground floor of the four story and could hear her pleas, he rushed faster as Felicity began to talk again "Tell my friends and family that I love them." she says as Jason puts the wire around her neck, he stops suddenly and asks "You have friends and family? You never mentioned that." Felicity nods and says "Yeah I of course have friends with team Arrow, but there is one person I really love he is tall, he doesn't know but I really really like him . His short brown hair, his defined muscles I mean I could watch him do the salmon ladder all day long. He has some scars that he isn't really self conscious of but also isn't proud of but I love him all the same. I just hope that you know that I will be missed just like Kathryn will be missed by you."

Oliver was running up the steps clearing floor by floor being able to hear every word that Felicity was saying, Diggle was clearing the floors with him. His heart was beating faster as he couldn't find what room she was in. Felicity tenses as the wire began to choke her, "Oliver!" she cried out as she began crazily pulling against her restraints, Oliver heard her and was running faster than Dig could keep up. Felicity was trying to gasp for air as Jason choked her, her legs were kicking out wildly and her body thrashing trying to escape death. She gasped "Pl- please" her vision was spotty and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen as tears began streaming down her eyes. Suddenly a arrow soared through the air and plunged into Jason's upper shoulder making him cry out from the sudden burst of pain making him drop the wire and clutch his shoulder, Oliver ran towards Felicity as Diggle darted towards the now stumbling serial killer.

Felicity was barely breathing as Oliver undid her restraints, her body was in extreme pain as Oliver picked her up off the chair and laid her on the ground, "Felicity!? Felicity please can you hear me!?" exclaimed Oliver checking her pulse that was weak before softly patting her cheek trying to get her to wake up. Felicity groaned scrunching up her nose before whimpering "Please leave me alone." her voice brought relief and sorrow to his heart and he caressed her cheek "Felicity... Felicity it's me Oliver." He said and suddenly she sat up abruptly causing him to jump back from their close proximity, "Oliver?!" she rasped eyes locking onto his in fear, Oliver smiles warmly at her and she immediately clung to him crying in relief and pain.

Diggle walked over to Oliver and Felicity after zip tying Jason so he couldn't escape, " Felicity?" he asks crouching down to her level as she sat on Oliver's lap curled into him for protection. Felicity peaked out from where she buried her head into Oliver's arrow jacket and with a raspy voice spoke "you two found m- me ... I kn- knew you would." both men squeezed her into a hug squishing her in between them. "We will always find you Felicity" whispered Digs.

A few minutes later Felicity went completely still in Oliver's arms and he frowned before looking to Diggle and saying "From what I can tell she is pretty beat up... Digs she needs a hospital and he needs a deep dark prison cell. Can you use the voice scrambler and call Detective Lance and inform him to call one of his Coast City buddies to come and process this case? Tell him Felicity is quite injured but we can't get her into a hospital without raising suspicion so make sure his buddy sends a ambulance... Also ask if he can have the case moved to Starling since she is from there and over eighty percent of his victims are as well." he held onto his computer specialist like he was afraid she would disappear as Digs got on the phone with Detective Lance.

A few minutes later Diggle walked back over to them, "The CCPD are on their way... Detective Lance called a Detective Micah and she will be running the case they should be here in a few minutes. I also called Thea and Roy telling them that she is going to need a hospital but we got her and the serial killer." Oliver nodded and Felicity whimpered making both of them look to her in concern, "Shhh it's okay your safe." Oliver whispered and Felicity muttered "ugh my whole body hurts." both men frowned when suddenly they could hear sirens in the distance.

Oliver reluctantly pulled Felicity off his lap and made her eyes focus on him "Felicity... The police are coming... They are going to take you to a hospital and we will follow soon after okay?" says Diggle and Felicity nodded in understanding, Oliver lightly kissed her forehead being mindful that she had multiple bruises on her head before he whispered "I will be right by you when you wake up." he grabbed his bow as he gently laid Felicity back on to the hard concrete floor and both Digs and Oliver disappeared as police came bursting though multiple exits.

Detective Micah is the first to find Felicity... She checks Felicity's pulse and looks at the distinct wire mark where Jason had been choking her, "This is Detective Micah I have found the victim and the suspect is zip tied with a green arrow through his shoulder. Get the paramedics up to the fourth floor the victim is unconscious and is quite beat up." She said I to her radio and about five minutes later Felicity was lifted on to a gurney and rolled into a ambulance closely followed by a groaning Serial killer who wasn't lucky enough to get to go to the hospital instead they snapped the arrow and paramedics patched him up with little difficulty. Thea and Roy got on a plane headed for Coast City ready to see their friend alive and well.

**-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope you did :-) please review and I want to thank you all for the Following and Favoriting as well as the encouraging reviews they are a great encouragement. Thank You for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	8. Chapter 8

Not always as they seem 8

Felicity awoke about twenty minutes after she was placed in a ER room, her entire body ached and her throat was on fire making her whimper. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked rapidly her eyes unfocused from lack of glasses and bright light all around her. Suddenly she could hear the whispers of about three different people, "Oliver?" she groaned out focusing on three blurry images, Digs, Oliver and the detective all looked to Felicity and faster than the Detective could blink Oliver was at the Patients side giving her hand a reassuring squeeze "I am here."

"Ms. Smoak i am Detective Micah of the CCPD I wanted to inform you that your attacker has been sent to a temporary prison cell till court has decided his fate." said the Female mid thirties blonde detective. Felicity blinked rapidly and groaned "Glasses?" Diggle smiles and puts her glasses on her, she smiles and asks "When can I get out of here? I want to go home." she looks to Oliver who rubs the back of his neck and replied "Not for a few days ... you have quite a few injuries and police want your statement and Thea and Roy are flying here so not to worry your friends will be here."

Felicity frowned but looked to the Detective "Can you please come back perhaps tomorrow for my Statement? I am not really in the mood at the moment." she asked with sadness in her voice, Detective Micah smiled and said "Of course Ms. Smoak, I hope you get better and Detective Lance said to say that

He hopes you get better and will push to get this phsyco into a deep dark cell. See you tomorrow Mr. Diggle, Mr. Queen." Felicity watched as the Detective left the room before she looked to Oliver and said "You saved me... I mean your timing could've been better but I am so glad to be alive and away from that Psychopath."

Both Diggle and Oliver gave her a tight smile before a doctor entered "Hello Ms. Smoak how are you feeling?" he asked and she touched her head and winced "Ugh been better doc... What's the damage?" she asked biting her bottom lip in concern because of all the pain rushing through her body. "Well Ms. Smoak you have two broken ribs, a hair line fracture in the right cheek bone, a nasty bump on the back of your head that was probably how your attacker knocked you out, the wire that he was using to strangle you was sharp and managed to cut some nerve endings and required stitches which would account for your sore throat, you also have a bruises jaw and bruise on your forehead and a busted lip . All and all you can't leave the hospital for at least a day or two." summed the Doctor looking at his tablet.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before looking to the doctor and said "Thank you doctor." the doctor nodded before leaving Oliver, Diggle and Felicity alone. Felicity rubbed her neck before asking "Is there water?" Oliver was focused one hundred percent on Felicity so Diggle grabbed the water and brought the straw to her lips, she took a few gulps and sighed in relief "Thank you". Diggle put the water down on the nearby table and said "No Problem so how do you feel?"

Felicity looked around for the bed remote and adjusted the bed so she could sit up better, " I am fine... But I starving... I don't suppose they have mint chocolate chip IceCream here at the hospital? Ice cream always makes everything better... Honestly." She said and Oliver chuckled before patting her hand "I will arrange for you to get some Ben & Jerry's ice cream... I will be right back." he says standing up before leaning over and giving her a slight peck on the forehead before going out of the room phone in hand. Diggle looks to Felicity and says "You know you don't have to act like your not in pain... I can tell no matter how hard you try to conceal it." Felicity shrugs and replies "Oliver looks like he hasn't slept in days, did Thea help the Arrow find me through the necklace?"

Diggle smiled "Well actually she told Oliver and the Arrow... Thea knows about us and what we do. You should've seen how adamant she was that we just admit it and let her in the Lair. Detective Lance has been very helpful with the Coast City Police force... Detective Micah is a personal friend of his and will be handing the SCPD the investigation and Leo AKA Jason over as well. Felicity Oliver was working on finding you the entire time he didn't sleep, you have no idea how concerned we were for you and I still want to shoot the guy." he says finishing with a bitter tone, Felicity sighed looking down to the thin hospital bed sheet and begins pulling a loose string that came loose from part of the hem.

Oliver entered ten minutes later with a pint of her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream and of course a spoon, "Did someone order her favorite type of ice cream?" he teased and Felicity beamed at him before quickly snatching the pint of ice cream from his hands before saying " Oliver you are a life safer! Thank you I haven't eaten in forever." she quickly opens the ice cream and digs in, she takes the first bite and savored it releasing a slight moan in pleasure. Both Digs and Oliver chuckled as Felicity's full attention was on her beloved ice cream, they were happy to have their their friend back but they still have a lot to do.

-Authors Note- Hi all ! I hope your enjoying the story as it is far from over :-) I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry it took a little longer to update then usual but I have been busy. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from all of you -PiratePrincess16-


	9. Chapter 9

-**Authors Note- HI all! I want to thank everyone for their patience waiting for this chapter. I am sorry my update is late but I am currently in the middle of a Family emergency so I am unable to post chapters as often. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I love to hear your theories on what's going to happen next. Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfiction. Now on to the reading -PiratePrincess16-**

Not always as they seem 9

Felicity woke up that night from a nightmare that startled Oliver from his light sleeping in the chair beside the hospital bed. Her heart beat sky rockets as she looks around wildly in her dark surroundings, Oliver bolted to her side and whispered "Shhh shh Felicity it's okay your safe." his voice was so tender and loving that Felicity immediately knew it was Oliver's eyes locked with hers. Felicity stifled a sob her hand covering her mouth, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug her face in the nape of his neck. "Shhh shhh Felicity your safe I am here please don't cry." he said hating that she was crying and he couldn't do anything about it. " after about ten minutes Felicity was asleep in his arms.

Later that morning Thea comes marching in with a concerned Roy following closely behind her, she sees Felicity's state and gasps putting a hand over her mouth in shock before completely pushing Oliver out of her way much to everyone's surprise he wasn't expecting it and actually stumbled. "Ohhh Licity... I am soooo glad your okay.. How are you feeling? you look like you just went five rounds with a serial killer and survived." she says squeezing her best friends hand, Oliver winced at her choice of words and Felicity's heart monitor beeped rapidly as her body tensed remembering her torture. Felicity looks to Oliver and says "I want to go back to Starling City."

Oliver looks to Digs who frowns but nods to Oliver before walking out of the room to arrange for her to be transported to Starling City. Roy looks at Felicity and asks "How are you feeling Barbie?" Felicity smiled before wincing as she adjusted her sitting position, everyone in the room frowned which made Felicity bite her lip and then reply " I feel better now that all my friends are here... And honestly how bad can you feel when your eating mint chocolate chip ice cream?" she intentionally lightens the mood. Roy and Thea chuckles while Oliver lets his lips quirk up into a smile, a few minutes later there was footsteps by the door and Felicity frowned when she saw that it was Detective Micah alongside Diggle.

"Good Morning Ms. Smoak... I was informed by Mr. Diggle on the way in that the doctors have agreed to transfer you to Starling City's main hospital. So I am afraid before you can do that I need to take your statement." she says pulling out a notepad and pen. Felicity groaned as she pushed the bed into a perfect sitting position and then locked eyes with Oliver she pleaded with him to get the others to leave the room and after a few seconds Oliver relented in silently arguing that he didn't want to. He stood up and said "Well we will head down to the cafeteria for some more coffee, come on Roy, Digs and yes you to Speedy." he looked to his sister who opened her mouth to protest but after a firm glare from her brother she nodded and whispered "We will be back soon Licity."

Roy, Diggle, Thea and Oliver quietly walked out of the room leaving her alone with the Detective. "Well Ms. Smoak I don't want to take up much of your time so why don't you start from when you were taken." says the Detective taking a seat in the chair that Oliver vacated minutes ago. Felicity went impassive before muttering "This is going to be a while." Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Thea all sat at one of the cafeteria tables drinking coffee, Thea watched as Oliver went into a daze and after five minutes of calling his name she said "Fifty bucks says that Ollie figures out he likes Licity in the next month." Roy scoffs crossing his arms "A hundred bucks says it takes a near death experience before he admits his feelings." he says smugly and Diggle shakes his head " A hundred bucks says that both of you are wrong." he replied watching how impassive Oliver was.

Thea bursts out laughing "I guess we are all in. I can't wait to prove you all wrong." she says before taking a gulp of coffee, Oliver feels a buzzing from his pocket and he pulls out the Arrows cell. He sees the name and answers turning on the voice manipulator "Hello Detective." he greets and Detective Lance replies " Hi... I am calling because this pertains to Felicity Smoak." his statement makes Oliver instantly alert and concerned. "What is it Detective? I have ms. Smoak under guard at the moment... Is this a threat on her safety?" he asks and he gains a choked chuckle before Detective Lance replied "l have a person here by the name of Jacob Smith and he has been asking for information on Ms. Smoak."

Oliver furrowed his brows in thought before saying "I will look into it... Thank you Detective." he ended the phone call and walked back up to Felicity's room leaving Thea, Roy and Diggle confused. Detective Micah had just stepped out of the room when Oliver came out of the Elevator and greeted her "I have Ms. Smoaks statement and now we can process and transfer all the evidence to the SCPD. Have a good day Mr. Queen." says the female Detective who reminds him a lot of Makenna. Oliver gives her a tight smile before walking into Felicity's room instantly getting her full attention, he closed the door and said "Detective Lance called the Arrow and... Jacob Smith is waiting for you in Starling City."


	10. Chapter 10

Not always as they seem 10

Felicity's entire body froze and her eyes widen at the mention of Jacob Smith, it wasn't a name that she had heard in a few years and she wasn't exactly happy or mad about hearing his name. Felicity looked to the ceiling and frowned " Felicity who is Jacob Smith?" asks Oliver quietly trying to put pieces together, Felicity closed her eyes and quietly replied "He's someone I haven't seen in years... I am sorry Oliver I would rather not talk about him." Before Oliver could push for more questions the doctor came in with transfer papers and a hour later everyone was on board the Queens private jet with the addition of a nurse till they reached Starling. The nurse who was a brunette and quite cute was constantly and subtly flirting with Oliver much to Felicity's dismay.

During the flight Felicity had pulled out her tablet that Thea had thoughtfully brought for her, she was going through emails and also quite stealthily checking police reports in Starling when all of a sudden her tablet was snatched from her hands roughly. "Hey!" she exclaimed angrily looking at the evil witch known as Nurse Priscilla with great anger. "You shouldn't be on any devices for more than a half hour. It will turn your brain into a vegetable and with your moderate concussion it is not recommended." she said smugly and Felicity was murderous as Priscilla tossed her tablet roughly onto one of the nearby seats quite carelessly.

Felicity's jaw clenched before she jumped up much to the protest of her ribs and zoomed past Priscilla nearly knocking her over in the process. She grabbed her tablet and started growling when Priscilla tried to take it from her again, "If you try to take my baby again I will and I mean what I say when I say that I will break your nose ... Now back off." she exclaims eyes narrowed and voice loud drawing Oliver's and Roy's immediate attention. Oliver moved to Felicity's side instantly keeping a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes on as he asked "Felicity? Is everything okay?"

Felicity looks to Oliver as she crosses her arms holding her tablet close before saying "She keeps taking my baby away from me and then throwing it down carelessly, honestly Oliver I am going to break her nose if she does it again." Priscilla glares at her patient before looking to Mr. Oliver Queen and saying "I am sorry Mr. Queen but she should not be on devices for long periods of time with her recovering from a moderate level concussion." Oliver raises an eyebrow but as he opens his mouth to speak Digs interrupts "Look no offense to you ma'am but you are aggravating Felicity which in turn is adding more pressure to her injuries so in hindsight you are just making things worse by taking away her tablet. Besides I know for a fact that this is a long flight and unlike the rest of us who can move around and find other ways to entertain us... She can't so let her have her tablet."

Priscilla frowns shooting daggers at Felicity before replying "Of course Mr. Diggle." and then she turns and walks away to one of the far side empty seats. Felicity beams at her rescuers before clutching her ribs and groaning "Right messed up ribs shouldn't move much... I really hate that nurse." she says muttering the last part under her breath. Oliver is at her side and instantly picks her up bridal style making her squeak in surprise before hissing "Oliver put me down!" he chuckles as he walks her a few seats over and puts her back in her extremely comfortable seat. Once she adjusts herself in a comfortable position she frowns at Oliver and asks "How much longer do I have to be on this plane with Cruella Devill ?"

Oliver bursts out laughing and Roy and Thea snicker, "Felicity we are still four hours out... Of it makes you feel better we can sit next to you and keep the Nurse from hell away from you?" he says and Felicity purses her lips before looking to Thea and says "Actually as much as I like knights in shining armor watching over me I think talking to Thea is better, between her and my evil glare I can keep Priscilla away." Oliver is actually disappointed in her answer but understands and Thea takes the seat that he just vacated.

As soon as Oliver was a safe distance away Thea whispered "Oh gosh did you see how she flirts and does anything to get Ollie's attention? I mean really? She is cute but not my brothers type she should stop because it's just embarrassing." Felicity's fist clenched at her sides as she felt a pang of jealousy that Oliver didn't even realize it, "Thea... He doesn't realize... I don't think Olicity will ever happen." she whispers before taking a deep breath and diving back into working on her tablet. Mean while on the far corner of the plane Priscilla texts

Priscilla - I have eyes on her... She is extremely feisty are you sure she will do?

JS - Of course she will... Just keep eyes on her and I will take care of the rest.

Priscilla - Yes sir... Death Venom out.

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope so :-) I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews, Favorites and Follows! I can't believe how many followers I have you are all amazing! Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	11. Chapter 11

Not always as they seem 11

Felicity was surprised that four hours flew by once Thea and Felicity made it clear that Priscilla wasn't at the top of their list when it comes to politeness much to Oliver's surprise. Suddenly the Arrows phone rang and Digs noticed Oliver's eyes widen when he noticed it wasn't Oliver Queens cell but the Arrows. "Who is it?" asks Roy also noticing, Oliver used his normal playboy smile and said "It's detective Lance, Digs can you take care of Felicity so Roy can get the nurse on the first flight out of Starling?" Both men nod before Oliver walks a short distance and answers the phone "Hello a Detective Lance... Is this related to Felicity Smoak's case?" he asks.

"Yes... I did a little digging on Jacob Smith and it turns out he is much like our infamous Oliver Queen. He is the son of some billionaire in Central City... The fathers name is Mark Phillips ... He went off grid for a year then suddenly turned up over three years ago." replies Detective Lance. Oliver's curiosity was peaked so he asked "Do we know why he is interested in Ms. Smoak ? She has arrived at Starling city air port, I asked her about him and she is not forthcoming with information at this time."

Detective Lance snorted when Oliver basically said that Felicity didn't trust him enough to tell him "Wow, Ms. Smoak not telling the Arrow something, this is one for the books. And no he is just adamant in speaking with her, he is in a Armani suit though and his watch is atleast a ten thousand dollar watch so it can't be good. I sent a officer to keep a eye on Ms. Smoak since I know you can't be seen during the day." says Lance before Oliver said "Thank you Detective please keep me informed I won't be far from Ms. Smoak till this case is resolved." and then Oliver hung up and took a deep breath.

A officer by the name of Marcus Harris walks up to Oliver Queen with a stoned expression "Hey Mr. Queen... Detective Lance sent me to find and escort a Ms. Felicity Smoak to the hospital and then guard her." he said and Oliver detected a faint Australian accent, "Of course Officer Harris, this way." says Oliver flashing his million dollar smile before walking towards Digs and his friends. Priscilla looks up from her purse to see Oliver Queen and Officer Harris walking up to them, she pursed her lips and unnoticeably made a hand motion before looking to Felicity and saying " Well Ms. Smoak it is time for me to leave, here's her Chart just give it to her attending physician." she hands over a folder to Mr. Diggle.

Felicity plastered a fake smile on her face and said "Aww well thank you Ms. Priscilla, I think you did a great job taking care of me." Thea and Roy stifle a chuckle at the IT experts obvious sarcasm, Priscilla pursed her lips and walked by Oliver and said "Good day Mr. Queen." she locks eyes with the approaching officer, they brushed shoulders and he inconspicuously passed her a piece of paper as they both kept walking in different directions acting as nothing had happened. Felicity beamed when Priscilla was no longer in sight making Oliver chuckle before he introduced "Felicity this is Officer Marcus Harris, he is your security detail assigned by Detective Lance. He will be guarding you while at the hospital and such."

Felicity raised an eyebrow before pursing her lips and says "Can I speak with you for a moment? Please?" she looks to Oliver and he bites the inside of his mouth knowing that she is going to protest having a officer following her around, he mutely nodded. Felicity slowly walked away from Digs, Thea, Roy and the officer waiting to get away from hearing distance "Felicity?" asks Oliver calmly and Felicity sighs "Oliver I don't need a bodyguard... I have you , digs and Roy... I am not in need of a baby sitter send him back." she says sternly. Oliver's face turned impassive as he thrust his hands into his suit pockets and said "Felicity... The arrow can't be with you until nights and Oliver Queen can only be with you so long before the news media starts getting suspicious. I don't want to leave your side but I agree with Detective Lance that a little extra protection would help in the long run."

Felicity crossed her arms but winced from pain in her ribs and lets her arms fall to their perceptive sides, " Oliver I don't trust anyone but our team, Detective Lance and Walter. I am not letting this officer get closer then thirty feet." she says eyes narrowed and locked with his. Oliver groaned "Fel-ici- ty... You need protection." he says drawing out her name and Felicity just pursed her lips and said "No need for protection... Come on I have a appointment with my doctor and apparently there will be news reporters near by because of me being the only surviving victim of the Women Punisher." she visibly shudders at the name and instantly Oliver pulls her into a side ways hug making her instantly relax.

Meanwhile at the police station Jacob Smith is walking around in one of the vacant halls.

JS- Hello?

Unknown - Have you seen her yet?

JS- No, and the detective seems reluctant to share any information, all I know is that she is now in town and won't be coming to the station till tomorrow.

Unknown- Felicity is well watched according to Death Venom, she is friends with the famous Oliver Queen which will complicate our plans.

JS- (Growls) No she won't let him get in the way, we will have to persuade her that following our wishes is the best. Besides father it is unlikely that she has told her friends about us, and once that slips out... They won't be by her side any longer.

Unknown- Indeed, Death Venom is going to arrange a meeting with the help of our mutual friend in the police force. I will be in starling tomorrow, till then both Marcus and Death Venom have orders to keep watch over her, your orders are to try to talk with her alone before Death Venoms arranged little meeting.

JS- Understood, JS out.

He gets off the phone and smiles, he starts walking out of the station before he mutters "No one can stop this now Felicity, just come with us before your father does something deadly."

-Authors Note- Did you all like that chapter? I hope so because their are a few twists and tens in this story :-) please review and thank you very much for taking the time to read this fan fiction. I hope to hear from all of you about your thoughts on what's going to happen next. -PiratePrincess16-

-Disclaimer- All grammar and spelling errors are mine and I don't own Arrow as that belongs to DC comics.


	12. Chapter 12

Not always as they seem 12

A half hour later Felicity and her friends arrived at the hospital and was greeted by Detective Lance who was relieved to see her.

"Ms. Smoak I am glad to see that our mutual friend kept his word and got you back safely, there will be a trial on Monday which of course is three days from now. Since your the only victim alive you will have to testify if we want him stuck in prison for the rest of his life." he said with mixed emotions in his tone, happy, relieved, remorseful and determined.

Felicity sighed but replied "Of course Detective Lance, I should be fine by then. Thank you for working on this case, it's a relief to me that it's someone I can trust."

Detective Lance left a hour later leaving Felicity to be alone with her team, Oliver closed the door and Felicity sighed in relief "Thank god! Finally just friends that know our secret."

Diggle chuckled before saying "Remember Felicity that we have a officer outside the door so don't speak to loudly."

Felicity frowned but then looked to Thea and asked "So when did you find out who he was? And please tell me no one messed with my computers!?"

Roy chuckled and quickly said "Are you kidding!? Oliver wouldn't let anyone but digs at the computer till Thea came waltzing in."

Felicity looked to Oliver with astonishment and said " I would've never thought you would be the one to keep them away from my computers."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly but then said " Well I didn't want them to suffer your wrath for touching them when you got back so it was a preemptive thing as I need Roy and Digs alive."

Felicity pursed her lips trying to hide her amusement but looked to Thea with a raised eyebrow. She silently waited for her best friend to answer her previously asked question.

"Licity I figured it out when I met you... Ollie has had plenty of so called friends but none of them have ever had your kindness and your willingness to support Ollie from the side lines and I saw that. Besides Ollie was always gone at nights which is when the Arrow would go and fight justice, the fact that Slade was defeated by him and that a couple of days later Ollie was visibly limping and looked like he went twelve rounds with Death Stroke... I mean come on it made sense." says Thea before finishing by rolling her eyes.

Felicity smiled and looked to Oliver "You should go to QC and catch up on work, take digs with you. I will be fine as I have Thea, Roy and much to my annoyance a officer guarding my door." she said ending with a annoyed tone.

Oliver frowned and began to protest "That can wait, I should stay here." he says with determination.

Felicity's eyes narrow and she determinedly replied "Oliver. Go. I am fine and besides I will just be sleeping for the next couple hours. Go get some work done and don't even think about going to the lair and then coming back pretending you worked because I have access to the security systems."

Everyone looks at Oliver's upset look and chuckles while Digs slaps a hand to Oliver's shoulder and says "Come on Man, you have been beaten lets go before she threatens to black mail you."

After Oliver and Digs relunctantly left it was quiet and Roy began getting restless which resulted in his constant fidgeting. Felicity threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and looked to Roy with aggravated eyes "Roy! Seriously your fidgeting is breaking my concentration... I am going to try to sleep take Thea shopping or something and come back in a few hours please."

Roy frowns and Thea looks mad at him but sighs in understanding "We will be back in a few hours Licity, call if you need us."

Felicity sighs in relief and closes her eyes thankful for the piece and quiet. (Little did she know what was going on right out side her door.)

Meanwhile outside Felicity's door stands Officer Harris with a impassive face, he looks down the hall and to his surprise there is no nurses or doctors running around. He pulls out his phone and texts Jacob Smith.

H- Your in the clear, she got them to leave for a couple hours. If you want your meeting then now is the time.

JS- I am in the elevator be right up.

Harris sighed and looked straight ahead till there was a 'ding' at the nearby elevator, he directs his attention to Jacob Smith who walks into the hall head held high full of pride. He remained unmoving as Jacob walked right past him and into Felicity's room.

Felicity was dozing off when she heard the door open, she groggily opened her eyes. Her eyes widen as she jumped into a sitting position with a gasp, "Get out! I don't want you here ! Leave!" she yells with eyes flaring in anger.

Jacob put his hands up in a very unthreatening manner before smirking and taking a seat by the door "You look terrible Lic, you know if you would of just stayed this would never have happened. He could've kept you safe but no you wanted nothing to do with him even though he will always be involved in your life." he says with a careless tone.

Felicity's eyes harden "I want nothing to with our father Jake! I will never be the person he wants me to be! Why are you here!? Why did officer Harris let you in!?" she says with a hiss in her voice.

Jacob sighed " Because you are my sister is why I am here trying to give you a way out from the painful way! Lic you will always be my little sister and because you are is the same reason he will never leave you alone! Lic he wants you to come back, he wants his daughter back and one way or another he will get you... Either by you willing or by taking you." he says with a hint of plead in his tone while his body relaxes slightly.

Felicity frowns as she thinks quietly for a moment before saying "I won't go willingly and I have friends that won't let me be taken against my will. Jake tell him to leave me alone I want nothing to do with Mark Phillips! (Voice begins to crack) I- I can't go back to that life... I just can't !" she begins to sob quietly.

Jacob frowns and sighs "Lic... Death Venom is here... She is keeping tabs on you and he will be in Starling soon. If you come with me willingly it will save you from being harmed and it will put you higher up in his good graces. Just think about it." he says before leaving the room emotionlessly, Felicity's face was pale as snow and a single tear dropped from his eyes.

-Authors Note- OMG! A hundred a and eight followers! You guys are all amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, Favs and follows.

Do you guys like this way of writing? Or how I did it previous? A friend recommended that I try this so let me know which you like. Did you like that chapter? Quite a few twists in this story :-) I hope to hear from everyone and thank you for reading! -PiratePrincess16-


	13. Chapter 13

Not always as they seem 13

A couple hours later Oliver couldn't take leaving Felicity barely protected any longer. He grabbed Diggle and drove back to the hospital. They arrived and headed straight for Felicity's room.

Felicity is in a daze when Oliver and Digs come into her room, her eyes are extremely red from crying and immediately both men realized it. Oliver was the first to say something "Felicity? You've been crying."

Felicity blinks rapidly before composing herself and saying "I am fine Oliver, how is QC doing?" she asks trying to redirect the question away from anything to do with her crying.

Oliver's eyebrows raise and he slides his hands into his pockets "Queen Consolidated's stock has gone up, everything is fine Felicity. Where's Thea and Roy? I thought they were staying here till we got back?" he says with a strained tone.

Felicity purses her lips before shrugging and replying "I sent them away, they were getting fidgety and annoying to the point I wanted to throw a arrow at Roy's leg to stop tapping so much, they left about three hours ago."

Oliver frowned and opened his mouth about to respond when Diggle cut in "I passed a doctor on the way in here, they want to release you tomorrow morning. They want you to take it easy for a few days and they also have some antibiotic for the bruises that will make them fade faster." he says with a small smile.

Felicity threw her hands into the air and exclaimed "Finally! I hate beyond hate Hospitals... They are in the top six things I hate most." she looks at her hand and quietly pretends to count all the things she hates before concluding that indeed it's the sixth thing she hates.

Diggle looks at her with amusement and now that his curiosity is piqued he asks "I am curious... What could you hate more then hospitals?" he sits down on one of the empty chairs ready to relax.

Oliver also takes a seat and looks to her expectedly making her bit down on her lower lip, she sighed "Well I hate primitive computers , I hate beyond hate when someone messes with someone I care about, I hate over used romance quotes... I hate Mar- ummm I hate a few things. What about you two?" she says before quickly putting the attention on them.

Right as Diggle opens his mouth another voice cuts him off "I hate how we act way to serious and how my brother is completely oblivious sometimes." everyone turns to the door to see a smiling Thea and a Roy who looks to his girlfriend with amusement.

Felicity beamed at Thea and said "You Thea are something else and great timing by the way."

Thea smiled and dropped several shopping bags in the corner of the room, Felicity's eyes widen and she exclaimed "Did you buy the entail clothing store and then some Thea? Actually you know what I am going to call you Fashionista Queen because your always buying clothes and looking good in them but I will call you Fash or something else for short."

Diggle, Oliver and Roy burst out laughing at Thea's mortified look, her mouth was open like a fish and her eyes wide. Felicity contained her smile by biting down hard on her lip and shifting in the bed "Licity! That's a terrible name! It's worse then Speedy! And that's saying something!" Exclaimed Thea coming out of her trance.

Felicity smirks proudly and says "So why the sudden need for about eh three hundred dollars worth of clothes? And how did Roy survive following you around?"

A mischevious glint in the younger ms. Queens eyes and subtle suggestive look at Roy made Felicity quickly say "Actually I am sure it was fun... Oliver has there been anyone in need of the Arrow? I am desperate for some thing to do on my tablet."

Oliver huffs when he realized what his sister had bribed her boyfriend with before he bit his bottom lip and replied "Felicity the arrow is on a break for a few days... And you do know that you should be relaxing before you are released tomorrow morning... And then the trial is the day after tomorrow."

Felicity sighed before mumbling "This is never going to end."

That night Felicity is asleep dreaming of a day in her past that she would rather forget.

(Flashback six years earlier)

Felicity is in a skin tight party dress that is bright red with four inch black heals and surprisingly light make up. She has a bright smile on and a glass of red wine in her hand, a young man with blonde hair and green eyes stands beside her arm around her waist. " Meg... I love you." he says starring lovingly into her eyes.

Felicity smiles eyes hypnotized with love in them "Will I love you to." they both lean in eyes closed when someone clears their throat making them jump away from each other. Felicity smiles as she sees her brother Jacob standing their in a expensive suit and narrowed eyes "Hey Jake." she says happily.

Jacob goes impassive and asks "Hey Lic... Can I.. Umm talk to you for a moment?" he doesn't give her a chance to respond before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Will. They moved across the room ignoring the party before Jacob finally stopped and said "Lic... You realize you are engaged to Michael Peterson right? You can't be confessing your love for fathers second in command do you realize what father would do if he found out

you were going to break a business deal? He would have Will killed without a second thought! You have to stay away from him to protect him."

Felicity's face went impassive before she said "I am fathers favorite... He would never do anything that would cause me pain!" with that assurance she turned on her heals and walked away.

Jacob frowned and muttered "You say that now... But what will you say when he's gone?"

A few days later Felicity woke up with one of the worse hang overs ever, she groaned picking herself off the bed. " mmmm too much red wine. Wait ... Where's Will?" she whispers looking around and noticing the disappearance of her boyfriend that she swears was with her when she passed out a few hours ago.

Felicity gets out of her suite and walks into the greeting room with a yawn, she hears a struggle coming from Williams office and tip toes over there now completely awake and ignoring her pounding headache. She presses her ear to the closed door and listens, "I told you to stay away from her! She is engaged to Michael, with their marriage we get the power of Central cities most powerful gangs... Say you will leave her and I will spare you." says her father in a gruff voice.

Felicity's eyes widen as she listens more intently "No... Sir I love Felicity! I can't leave her and I won't! Let your daughter be happy for once in her life because otherwise your going to lose her and it will be the down fall of your business!" exclaimed Will voice full of conviction and fire.

Felicity smiles completely head over heels with Wills outburst, but suddenly her eyes widen at her fathers latest statement "I had such high hopes for you... Goodbye Will." seconds later a loud gun shot goes off and Felicity shrieks in disbelief, she throws the door open to see her boyfriend lying on the carpet with a pull of blood starting to surround him.

Felicity's eyes blur as she looks from Wills body to her father who was holding a Winchester forty five caliber revolver, he had no remorse in his eyes they were just cold and lifeless. "You killed him... YOU KILLED WILL!" she screams fists clenched and tears streaming down her face. Her father shrugs "He was not worthy of you or this business! I protected you and don't forget Michael will be here in a couple hours." he says putting his gun in it's holster on his belt.

Felicity's eyes darkened full of rage before she yelled "I WILL NEVER MARRY MICHAEL PETERSON! I HATE YOU! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she spun around and ran out of her family mansion full of anger and sadness. She doesn't know where she is going but she doesn't care all she cares about is getting away from her monster of her father.

(Back to present)

Felicity wakes up in cold sweat and panting before whimpering "Why can't he leave me in peace?"

**-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter, please review and thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	14. Chapter 14

Not always as they seem 14

The next morning Felicity groggily woke up with dark circles around her eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember what was on her schedule today. She suddenly beams and squeals "Yay! I get to leave!"

Her head snapped to the right when there was a knock on the door, she smiled when she saw Oliver's head pop into her line of sight. "Hey Felicity... How are you feeling?" he asks walking over to her and taking a seat beside her. Felicity sighed "I am fine just excited that I can go home today... I really really hate hospitals." was her simple statement.

Oliver smiled warmly at her before his eyebrows furrowed as he hesitantly asked " Felicity... Have you been sleeping? You have black circles around your eyes." concern echoes through his voice.

Felicity bites her bottom lip and looks away now feeling self conscious and upset that she can't tell him her deepest darkest secrets. She finally smiles and looks to him completely locking eyes, they both become mesmerized in each other's eyes and slowly they start to lean in towards each other. They close their eyes as their lips are centimeters apart and right as their lips are about to touch a voice startles them.

"Well Ms Smoak I am here to-" says the Doctor eyes on his clipboard being completely oblivious at what he just interrupted. He looks up just as Felicity and Oliver spring away from each other, Oliver quickly cleared his throat trying to stop the awkwardness and Felicity blushed slightly from embarrassment. He looks between the billionaire and the IT expert before going back to what he was saying "hmm as I was saying I have your release forms I just want to check over your ribs and throat one last time before I sign them."

Felicity's nods emphatically before she smiles a apologetic smile at Oliver and said "Okay... No offense but can we get started I really don't like hospitals."

Oliver excused himself from the room and walked out into the hallway, he leaned up against the nearby wall and got lost in thought trying to figure out what could make Felicity have a restless sleep. He eventually passed it off as fright from the abduction and torture. Several minutes later Doctor Montoya came out of Felicity's room and smiled "She is officially discharged, her ribs are still a little bruised but they are healing nicely. I already gave her proscribed pain killers, you can go in now Mr. Queen." he says.

Oliver gives him a quick 'thank you' before speed walking into the room, Felicity was standing by the window looking out upon the rose garden a few floors down. Oliver watches from the doorframe as Felicity just stared out the window, after a minute she spun around and said "Lets get out of here." she grabs her tablet and stands in front of him waiting for him to lead the way.

Oliver smiles and pulls her into a sideways hug keeping a arm around her as he led them out, Felicity secretly craved his closeness. As they walked out Felicity bumped into someone, "Oh I am so sorry!" she quickly exclaims but as soon as the mans face came into site her eyes widen and she took a slight step back.

Mark Phillips smiled deviously and took a slight step forward completely ignoring Oliver's nearby presence "Hello Felicity... It's been a while."

Felicity immediately bits the inside of her mouth before calmly replying "Umm Hi? Well I must be going." she springs to leave making Oliver look at her with concern and follow her. Mark smirked and followed after them and exclaimed "Felicity!... Felicity we need to talk!" he shouts and she instantly freezes much to his amusement.

Oliver looks between Felicity and this unknown man before asking "Felicity? Who is this?" he gestures to Felicity's father and she immediately glares at her father before saying "Oliver... This is Mark Phillips... Mark this is Oliver... Ummm Oliver can I get a few minutes alone with him? I will meet you in the car in a few minutes."

Oliver locks eyes with her and through his eyes silently asks 'Are you sure? before he watches as she chews on her bottom lip making him even more on edge. Felicity is quick to stop and straighten into a defensive demeanor and reply "I will be fine." He reluctantly nods and walks towards his sports car park a few cars farther down.

As soon as he is out of hearing range Felicity steps forward and crosses her arms "Father what are you doing here!? I recall telling you to stay far away from me and my life!" her tone was emotionless but her eyes held hatred.

Mark smirked and coyly replied "And if I recall correctly I only agreed to leave you alone for a short time. Let me take you back to four days after you ran away."

( Four days after she ran away six years ago.)

Felicity was in a motel room in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red blouse with her hair up in her usual pony tail and make up on sparingly and her facial expressions were impassive. She grabbed her laptop and began rapidly typing into it, she sat for thirty minutes just hacking into various off shore bank accounts belonging to her father and re routing money to a untraceable account of hers.

Just then there is a knock at her door, she jumps up and walks calmly to the door. Felicity opens the door to see the scowling face of Richard James her fathers guard and personal hit man. She smiles coyly and asks "Hello Richard... Or should I call you by your other name Bone Breaker? What are you doing here?"

Richard glared at her before replying "Your father sent me to retrieve you immediately. So Ms. Phillips you have to come with me." his arm shoots out to grab hers but she saw it coming and jumped back grabbing a knife from her back pocket.

Felicity secured the knife in her hand and took a defensive stance "You know my father had me trained from the best... I refuse to go and I will die before i let you take me to that monster!" she said through clenched teeth.

Richards fist clenched before he gruffly replied "So be it." he lunged at her throwing a fist at her jaw. Felicity jumped back and slashed his wrist eyes narrowed, "Please I don't want to hurt you but I will if you continue to attack me!" she pleaded eyes full of various emotions. Richards response was to kick her feet out from under her sending her to crash painfully to the ground with a groan.

Felicity jumped up and they engaged a flurry of fists and slashes, after five minutes she limped to her laptop grabbed her stuff and looked to the bloody hit man. "Tell him that he will stay out of my life or so help me I will do this to every person he sends." she says gesturing to his multiple cuts. Felicity spun around and limped out of the motel room her ace bruised and her leg definitely injured.

(Present)

"In reality we never agreed on a time and I have let you waste your time doing primitive computer work and now it's time for your teenage rebellion to end and for you to come home."

-Authors Note- What will Felicity do?! Will she tell Oliver what's going on and about her past? Or will she try to solve the problem on her own? Keep reading to find out :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	15. Chapter 15

Not always as they seem 15

Felicity crossed her arms at her fathers statement and said "I am a grown women you can't tell me what to do anymore! I will never go back with you now LEAVE ME ALONE!" her tone was murderous before she spun on her heels and moved quickly to Oliver's sports car.

Felicity calmly enters the passenger side of the sports car and buckles up, Oliver observes her tense demeanor and asks "Felicity? Are you okay?" She bit her lip and replied "Just something from my past coming back to bite me... So are we headed to the Lair? I need to update the firewalls and security systems anyways."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and put the car in gear "If you want to we can..." he says looking to her and she nods, he smiles flipping his sunglasses on and speeding off down the street. The drive to the lair was in a comfortable silence, Oliver was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out how Jacob Smith, Mark Phillips and Felicity all connected and how her past comes back to bite her.

They arrive at the lair and both exit quietly, Felicity quickly puts the security PIN number in and entered. Oliver followed silently behind her as they walked down the steps, Felicity smiled as her eyes stopped and watched Diggle and Roy spar . Roy was trying to keep his frustration under control as he was once again thrown onto the mats by Diggle, Roy jumped back up and jabbed at Diggle who quickly deflected it and followed up with two strikes to Roy's torso.

Felicity watched how no matter how frustrated Roy was with loosing to Diggle they were both having a good time if the smirks and small grins were anything to go by. Felicity has a flash back to twelve years ago when she was thirteen years old.

(Twelve Years Ago)

Felicity stood on mats in a pink work out outfit with her hair pulled into a sloppy bun and wearing contacts. She had her hands curled into fists and her eyes zeroed in on her opponent, her fifteen year old brother Jacob. For a split second they locked eyes and didn't move a muscle but as soon as that second was gone, Jacob lunged at her and she reacted on instinct, she side stepped and tripped him sending him down to the mat.

Felicity stifled a laugh at his shocked face and said "Sorry" before putting out a hand and hoisting him to his feet, he dusted himself off and said "Lic you are getting good, dad will be quite proud." he smiles and they give each other a hug.

(End of flashback)

Felicity walks to her computers and starts going through police radios trying to get a figure on what's been happening since she was taken and rescued. Oliver just walks across the room and starts putting his arrows together so he can keep a eye on her, for about ten hours and twenty minutes everyone was doing their own thing.

Suddenly Felicity's computers started beeping, everyone turned to her as she began rapidly typing at her computers, Oliver came up behind her his hands stopping at the back of her chair as he peered over her shoulder. Felicity groaned and spun her chair around making Oliver step back before she exclaimed "Someone has broken into my apartment and according to my security system they are still there."

Everyone is quiet before Oliver spins around heading for his suit and as he disappears he exclaims "Suit up Dig we leave in three." Felicity sighs and begins pulling up various things on her screen, Dig and Oliver leave a minute later leaving Felicity and Roy to track and listen to them through coms. As they neared the coms came to life .

Diggle- We are here Felicity... I have the front door.

Felicity- Digs use the stairs they are safer and the code is 6708.

Diggle - Copy that.

Oliver- I am entering through the fire escape... Diggle you ready?

Diggle- in position... Her door is ajar.

Oliver- Now!

There is rushing noises as Oliver and Diggle rush into Felicity's apartment, Felicity stops breathing as the silence extends for about a minute.

Oliver- There is no one here but the place is tossed.

Unknown- Well of course no one is there... I wasn't try to find you.

Roy and Felicity's eyes widen from the new voice that somehow managed to hack into their Com links.

Oliver- Who is this?

Diggle- Why are you interested in Felicity Smoak?

Unknown- Felicity should be answering that question in about twelve seconds as soon as she breaks the firewall.

Felicity was angrily typing on her computers as she began to break through the firewall of the hacker with great happiness. Suddenly she gasped in shock as she figured out who they were talking to.

Oliver- What's wrong? Who is this guy?

Felicity - (Gulped before roughly typing in some computer commands) - I locked him out of the system.

Felicity pulled her com out angrily and smashed it against the desk, her eyes were flaring with anger as she jumped out of her chair and walked around the room in search of a particular object. Roy's eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion, he was quickly diverted as his coms blew up with questions from Oliver and Diggle.

Oliver- Felicity?... Felicity what's going on!?

Diggle - Roy is Felicity okay?

Roy looked at Felicity eyes widen as she pulled out several knives and walked closer to one of Oliver's arrow targets. He watched silently for a moment as Felicity took a deep breath and suddenly her arm jerked forward and a knife went flying and with a 'thud' it landed in the center of the target.

Roy's jaw slacked in astonishment as she started rapidly throwing knives into the center of the target with perfect aim. He cleared his throat and directed his attention back to Oliver and Diggle on the coms.

Roy- Ummm guys get over here now... You have to see this.

Oliver- Roy what's going on?

Diggle- We are on our way... Why isn't Felicity on coms?

Roy- She kinda got mad and smashed her com it's in like a million tiny pieces and Oliver you wouldn't believe me if I told you... Just get here.

There was noises and he could hear Oliver's bike roar to life before speeding off with a 'voom', Roy watched as Felicity's attacks became more intense. She sent two knives into the target with one hand and she started pacing back and forth eyes focused in front of her as she as she continued to send throwing knives till she had no more.

Felicity looked at the target to see over twenty knives sticking out of the center target in a perfect group, she looked down at herself and was glad that she was in yoga pants. She angrily let a burst of air escape her nose before she zeroed in on the punching bag. She attacked it viciously till Roy intervened.

"Whoa Felicity! Stop! If you have to punch at something why don't we spar so you won't hurt yourself but will still get rid of your frustration!? Okay?" said Roy desperately prying her away from the punching bag. Felicity huffed nodded letting him walk her over to the sparring mats, and as soon as they were in front of each other it was quiet.

Roy blinked and suddenly Felicity's fist was soaring straight for his head, he ducked and jabbed at her careful to pull his punches. She ducted and swept his feet out from under him making him collapse. Roy looked up at her with a mixture of shock and pride.

Felicity's eyes narrowed before she said "Roy don't hold back I am mad enough that I will have no problem matching you." She backed up giving him room to jump up, he furrowed his eyes brows in thought before he shrugged and sent his fists in a left, right, left, kick, right combo making Felicity deflect and block his attack with aggressive ease.

They locked eyes for a second before they both punched at each other, and their arms and movements became a blur as they both attempted to gain the upper hand but they seemed to be equally matched. Felicity's eyes blazed as she he locked her arms behind her, she kicked his shin completely oblivious to the sound of people coming down the steps into the lair as she elbowed Roy in the ribs making him grunt.

Felicity spun around and back flipped away from Roy avoiding his lunge, she came up and blocked a hit to her torso and she breathed heavily as she managed to grab Roy's arm and using his own momentum against him sent him face first into the mats. She let go her fist clenched at her sides as she attempted to calm her breathing a sudden voice startled her making her squeal in fright "What in Arrows name is going on here!?"

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the updating times taking a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear from you. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows to this story. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	16. Chapter 16

Not always as they seem 16

Felicity spun around with wide eyes as she heard Diggles question, his eyes were wide with shock and concern while she looked to Oliver who was observing her as if she just spoke a foreign language with ease. She bit the inside of her mouth in a attempt to focus, she looked between the two before saying "I don't want to talk about it."

Felicity walked over to the target and pulled out the knives before backing up a good distance and angrily sent multiple knives flying. Oliver's jaw slacked as every knife hit the center target and she seemed angry, he looked to Roy and Diggle who were looking to him trying to figure out what to do. He motioned for them to go up stairs while he attempted to talk with her, they understood and quietly walked up the stairs and into Verdant that was booming with life.

Felicity threw the knives with such rage that Oliver was actually afraid of how well she had hidden her skills from them. He cautiously walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "Felicity?" he said quietly with concern echoing in his voice.

Felicity froze under his touch before dropping the remaining three knives and letting them clatter to the ground, she hesitantly turned towards Oliver but did not meet his eyes from fear of what she would see. "Felicity talk to me please?" he says quietly trying to understand what's going on.

Felicity walked to her computers and sat down with a sigh, Oliver leaned up against her desk and silently stared at her. She took her glasses off and set them beside her key board before pinching the bridge of her nose sensing a incoming headache.

"I am sorry I lost my temper Oliver... It won't happen again I promise." she says with a quiet voice still looking away from him. Oliver crossed his arms and with narrowed eyes asked "Who broke into our coms, he said you would know?"

Felicity's shoulders tensed before she groaned and bitterly spat "Yeah I know him... His name is Michael Peterson. He's filthy rich like you and gets everything he wants, has a million girl friends and is in charge of a multi billion dollar computer company. Oh and I didn't mean to say you were all those things because your not well the filthy rich and million girl friends are but ugh three... Two... One... Anyways think your playboy self in the past add arrogant, big headed, always under guard and has extensive knowledge of computers and ummm other things and his handsome features and you get Michael Peterson."

Felicity was babbling and explaining quickly but some how Oliver managed to understand her babbling and a small smile graced his features. He furrowed his brows in thought before he hooked two fingers under her chin and made her look into his eyes as he asked "Hey... Felicity why is he interested in the Arrow?"

Felicity began wringing her hands and fidgeting under his gaze, Oliver frowned at her unease and pulled her closer where he said "Fel- ic-ity... remember you can tell me anything. Tell me what's going on." The IT expert took a deep breathe before quickly saying "Ireallyhatemichaelpetersonbecausehewasmyapprenticeandmyfiànce."

The I.T specialist was holding her breath as she watched Oliver's face flood with various emotions before he suppressed them all and with a raised eyebrow and his teeth tugging against his lips he asked "You have a fiànce? You know him how? And why would you leave your fiànce if you two were to get married? How Felicity!? How could you not tell us you were engaged?! When did this happen!?" his voice raised with every question to the point he was almost shouting.

Felicity cringed and quickly stepped back not exactly expecting Oliver to raise his voice at her, her furrowed eyebrows gave Oliver the understanding of her loss for words. "Oliver... I...ermm." she started to reply with a hesitant tone.

Oliver frowned as her lips slightly trembled in anguish, he sighed rubbing a hand through his hair before saying "I am sorry... I am sorry for reacting that way Fel ... Just please help me understand what's going on?" his eyes locked with hers and pleaded with her silently.

Felicity stood unmoving before she turned to the monitors and started typing in commands. Oliver peered over her shoulder to see her pull up a profile on a brunette named Felicity Megan Phillips. Oliver's eyes widen as a picture of a eighteen or nineteen year old girl appears on the screen, she is wearing a skin tight black cocktail dress with a slight v neck.

Oliver's jaw slacked as he looked between Felicity and the brunette in the picture, " That's me Oliver... Over six years ago... The man I introduced to you this morning at the hospital ... albeit relunctantly is my father Mark Phillips... As you can see from the picture my family was quite wealthy and well in order to make us more wealthier my father arranged a marriage between myself and Michael Albert Peterson." she says in a timid voice.

Oliver's hand scratches his chin in surprise before he said "According to Detective Lance Mark Phillips is a billionaire... He has a son by the name Jacob Smith... Which means you have a bro-"

"Yes Jake is my brother he is two years older than me. He always tried to protect me from the dangers of my fathers business but just like you he is not invincible and the one time I should of listened to his warning I didn't." she says cutting him off with a shaky voice.

Oliver starts pacing in front of her and Felicity decides to text John and Roy to come on down... Oliver is still in deep thought when Dig and Roy cautiously come down the stairs and look to Felicity with concern. The blonde sighed and quickly said "The guy that hacked into our systems is myfianćefromcentralcityeventhoughiamfromgothumcity."

Roy and Digs eyebrows shot up to their hairline in surprise before Roy asked in bewilderment "Barbie... Your engaged!? When did this happen and how come we didn't get to threaten the guy!?" she sensed the hurt behind his words and frowned.

"As I told Oliver... He was my fiancé from six years ago back when I lived in Gothum. I haven't seen him since just over five years ago when I threatened to expose his business to the police. There is a lot in my past that I would rather not remember but here's what everyone needs to know... Mark Phillips the billionaire in Gothum is my father ... Jacob Smith is my brother... I hate Mark... I love my overprotective brother and despise my fiancé. And all of them are here in Starling." she says taking a deep breath and looking away.

-Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? Felicity is slowly opening up to the team... I wonder how much she will willingly tell them? Want to know? Well keep reading to find out. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon. -PiratePrincess16-


	17. Chapter 17

Not always as they seem 17

Roy, Diggle and Oliver silently looked to each other before Roy cleared his throat and asked "How do you know that Michael and Jacob are here? You've only seen your father Mark."

Felicity massages her temples before replying "Actually I have seen Jacob." Oliver's eyes widen before he asked "When could you have seen him?! We have been by your side constantly since your rescuing."

The I.T expert was momentarily quiet before she turned away from them "Firstly I got you and Diggle to leave me alone to work at QC... Then I pushed Roy and Thea out not long after and got five hours of being by my self... That's when he took the opportunity to speak with me without you guys protecting me. And Secondly Office Harris is going to get a knife hurled at his head by me personally." she says angrily.

Oliver looks to Diggle who is quick to ask "Ummm Felicity Officer Harris is your body guard... How does that warrant a knife to his head?! Which by the way I have never heard you talk about so much violence.

Felicity frowned crossing her arms then replying "Officer Harris works for Mark... Well at least I think he does since he turned a blind eye when Jacob came in to chat with me. I want him fired from being my body guard and if you don't and I see him again ... I hate to think what condition you will find him in."

Both Oliver and Diggle looked at her in shock while Roy grinned like a Cheshire Cat before bursting out laughing making everyone look to him with raised eyebrows. He clutched his ribs from laughing do hard before taking a deep breath and saying "Barbie is turning into a sweet version of G.I Jane, so tell me how did you manage to beat me in the sparring match? That's like impossible... For Oliver and Dig not impossible but for you... I just don't get it."

Felicity shrugs "There's a lot you don't know about me just like there is a lot we still don't know about Oliver. It takes time... Now I am going home to get some sleep, tomorrow morning is the trial and it's going to be a long tiring day for me." She says before collecting her purse and started to walk towards the stairs when Oliver said "Felicity where are you going? You can't stay at your place because it's compromised Michael knows you live there."

Felicity frowns and turns to him with pursed lips and said "Michael is not a threat to me... My skills have always rivaled his in both computers and fighting... He is not the one to be concerned about. I am going to stay at the Silver rose hotel ... Its five blocks from Queen consolidated and their security is top of the line. I will be fine."

She started to walk towards the door when Dig suddenly snatched her wrist making her look to him with a confused expression. "Felicity... Who should we worry about? Who is considered a threat? Your father?" Felicity shook her head and said "Him and another..." before anyone else could say anything else she rushed out of the room and to the parking lot to see her red Mini Cooper sitting right beside Oliver's motorcycle not far from his sports car.

Felicity got into her car and noticed that it was spotless, she remembered when Jason took her that the glass had been broken, she concluded that either Diggle or Oliver had it replaced and a small smile graced her lips. She started her vehicle and speeded out of the Lairs parking lot and towards the hotel hoping that tonight she would be able to sleep without any interruptions.

Felicity got a room as 'Meghan Smith and payed in cash for the night, she requested a room near both stairs and elevator. She entered room 516 on the sixth floor, she fell asleep still in her clothes when all of a sudden she felt a presence in the middle of the night. Felicity's hand went to the knife under her pillow and clutched it in determination, she stood up putting her glasses on as she cautiously walked towards the door and peered through the peek hole.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before suddenly it dawned on her... Her window was by a ladder to the lower roof, she tip toed to the closed window knife clutched firmly in her right hand. Felicity takes a deep breath before throwing open the curtains to see absolutely nothing, she spun around as someone knocked on the door and seconds later a paper slipped in.

Felicity tentatively collected the paper and with a concerned expression examined what was written on the paper. She read it aloud to herself "Well Meg... You have certainly made a life for yourself and I am rather impressed even though you can never be as rich as you were before with your fathers wealth but that doesn't seem to matter. Your father has ordered that you be left alone during this upcoming trial as he was not happy that such a horrendous happened to his perfect beloved daughter. I cannot come after you till it is over but mark my words Meg. I will finish my mission and I look foreward to seeing if you're still the best fighter. Until then- Death Venom"

Felicity's face darkened as she stood incredibly still letting her brain process all the information. She scrunched up the paper and angrily threw it at the wall before plopping down on the bed with a impassive face. She whispered to herself "If I return I will never be happy again."

-Authors Note- What will Felicity do? Why does her father want her back? And when will Felicity tell team Arrow everything? Well keep reading and you will eventually find out. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you all soon. -PiratePrincess16-


	18. Chapter 18

Not always as they seem 18

The next morning Felicity was awaken by sudden knocks at her door, she looked at the alarm clock and her face scrunched up in protest as she slowly pushed herself off her bed knife in hand as she put her glasses on and blinked several times to adjust. She dragged herself to the door and jumped back in surprise at seeing Detective Lance standing there arms crossed looking amused by her surprise.

"Ummmm... Detective Lance what ... how? How did you know I was here?" she stutters eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lance smiles and replies "Our mutual aquantence the Arrow told me you were here and I figured since the trial is in a few hours that I would escort you to breakfast, then your place to change and get ready then to the Trial to put this phsyco away forever."

Felicity sighs moving aside to let him into the room, when he entered he caught site of the knife Felicity was wielding and immediately asked "Mrs. Smoak were you expecting someone else?" he looks at the knife before looking to her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widen as she quickly hid the knife behind her and with a nervous laugh replied "Hehehe actually it's more of a precaution... Let me just grab my stuff and we can head to breakfast."

Five minutes later Felicity and Detective Lance walked out of the large hotel and into his car, "So Ms. Smoak did our mutual friend teach you how to defend with a knife? Or was it the only sharp object you could find for defense in the short amount of time?" he asked while putting the gear into drive and started driving keeping his eyes on the road. Felicity managed a small smile before causally replying "Just like everyone else Detective Lance... We all have secrets and in answer to your question no he did not teach me but I do know how. In fact he didn't even know till last night."

Quentin looked at her with a shocked face before chuckling and saying "He said that you kept secrets from him but I have to admit ... It's surprising that the arrow doesn't know all his teams secrets." Felicity inwardly winced as guilt flooded her mind coming to the conclusion that she needs to tell Oliver more as soon as possible.

Breakfast had gone well and Detective Lance was kind enough not to pry into Felicity's secret past, she stopped at her house where Roy just so happened to be conveniently waiting for her to arrive. Felicity's eyes narrowed but she read Roy's facial expressions and immediately understood what she needed to do " Ummm Detective Lance... I won't be needing a escort to the court house I sense our mutual friend nearby. You can go... I promise I will be fine." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Detective Lance noticed Roy and immediately knew that in deed the Arrow was near by and saw no need to protest, "Alright Ms. Smoak I will see you at the court house... be safe." he says before waving good bye from his car. Felicity sighed and immediately spun around to come face to face with Oliver "You know I could sense you as soon as you started watching me... It's kinda creepy when you think about it. And I am starting to babble which stops now." she said before taking a deep breath and smiling up at him.

Oliver went from impassive to amused in thirty seconds flat, "Hello to you to Felicity." he says and Roy rolls his eyes, Felicity was so focused on Oliver and Roy that when Diggle put his hand on her shoulder from behind her she jumped and flung a knife at him on instinct. Diggle ducked just before the knife would've been imbedded in his neck, Felicity's hand was over her mouth in shock at what nearly happened. Oliver, Dig and Roy all looked to her in amazement with wide eyes. "Oh my God! Dig I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to it was a accident." said Felicity pinching the bridge of her nose.

Roy blinked a few times before jokingly saying " Remind me to never scare Barbie... Her instincts are scarily accurate." Oliver smirked as Dig rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he replied "Yeah kinda just experienced that man. It's fine Felicity I should've known better then to startle someone who is on edge." He reassuringly smiled at her before she said "Oh gosh... I am going to my room, feel free to make yourselves comfortable in the front room." she walked away leaving them to stare at her retreating form.

Felicity dug through her walk in closet searching for a box she hadn't touched in years. After ten minutes of struggling on her tip toes and multiple boxes crashing on top of her Oliver finally quietly walked into her room hands in his pockets. " Felicity?" he said with a concerned voice and Felicity came walking out with a proud smile upon her face with hair all over attempting to free itself from her tight ponytail. She held a box in her hands but upon seeing Oliver she quickly hid it behind her back missing the hurt that flashed through his eyes before he masked his expressions and asked " Felicity... Are you okay?"

Felicity shrugged " Just a few shoe boxes filled with my rock collection. I am fine Oliver I will be out in a few." she says and Oliver mutely nods and leaves her room closing the door behind him. She sighed and moved towards her bed where she sat the box down and carefully opened it. Felicity began pulling out various objects, a old men's t shirt, a passport, a wallet full of about ten thousand dollars in cash as well as her original ID, at the bottom were four sets of throwing knives each set had three to six.

Felicity tensed as she pulled out a stack of pictures, her lips visibly trembled as her eyes landed on a picture of herself and Will kissing. The picture had been taken a month before his murder at her fathers hands. She quietly sobbed as memories of her past flooded her mind.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the shorter chapter but next chapter will be the trial and be longer. Thanks for reading and please review


	19. Chapter 19 Trial part 1

Not always as they seem 19

-Authors Note- I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! My device crashed right as I was about to post this chapter and then I had to rewrite it. I hope you guys like it!

Felicity calmed herself and picked up the sets of concealed sharp rubber knives and went into her closet to find a outfit that would suit both the trial and conceal her knives. A few minutes later she stepped out in long dress pants, a red elbow length blouse and red heals, she walked over to her vanity and did her make up. Meanwhile Oliver was pacing around the living room into the kitchen as he waits for Felicity to come out, Diggle and Roy silently watch from their spots on the couch. Roy leans over and whispers "He has got it bad man."

Diggle smirks and nods in agreement before he directed his attention to Felicity as she exited her bedroom and Oliver nearly ran her over from his constant pacing. Felicity smiles before looking to Roy and asking "Where is Thea? Is she going to be at the trial? Or is she busy?" Roy smirked sliding his hands into his front pockets " Don't worry Barbie your little sister figure will be at the Trial, she just had to meet with a certain Blonde from team arrow that's in town for the trial." he said cryptically.

Felicity's eyebrows furrowed before something clicked and she smiled "Sarah? Sarah Lance is back in Starling?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye, she always liked the blonde Lance sister Laurel not so much. Roy smirks while Diggle replies "She found out that you were taken and tried to come back soon enough to assist in your rescue but she was on a mission from Ras al Gaul himself and couldn't come till it was completed. She arrived earlier this morning, Nyssa was unable to come."

The blonde IT expert nods in understanding and right as she was opening her mouth to speak there was a knock at her door. Oliver looked down at her and asked with a whisper "Were you expecting someone?" Felicity immediately shakes her head negatively immediately Oliver locked eyes with Diggle who promptly pulled out his gun and went to answer the door Roy following close behind making Oliver gently push her behind him.

Diggle opened the door gun hidden behind him as the man spoke "Umm is Felicity here?" Felicity smacked her hand over her eyes and muttered "Worse timing ever." Oliver looked at her over her shoulder silently asking if the man was friend or foe. She stepped out from behind Oliver and walked up to Diggle's side "Jacob... What are you doing here?" she stated with crossed arms. Jacob looked between his sister and the three men standing defensively in her living room before hesitantly asking "Hey, Can we talk?"

Felicity's eyes narrow before she curtly nods and puts a hand on Digs shoulder in a silent 'it's okay' manner as Jacob entered and Roy closed the door silently behind him. She spun around once she was safely at Oliver's side and spoke "What do you want Jake? I have somewhere to be in thirty minutes so you have three minutes." Roy and Dig look at each other silently surprised that Felicity's tone was aggressive but also gentle at the same time.

Jacob frowns at her tone and knows he is not on her favorite list, he looks between her and the three men behind her and asked "Do they know who I am?" making Felicity smack her forehead in embarrassment that she forgot her manners. "Jacob this is Oliver my boss and a close friend, John Diggle his body guard and a friend of mine, and this is Roy he is a friend of mine as well as John and Oliver's, guys this is Jacob Smith my older brother." Everyone looks to her as she nervously fidgets under their gaze making Roy roll his eyes and say "Barbie we will be in the kitchen if you need us, come on guys lets let the siblings talk." he pushes Diggle towards the kitchen who reluctantly went while Oliver literally had to be dragged by Roy from Felicity's side.

As soon as they were out of immediate site Jacob sighed in relief and Felicity took a step towards him arms behind her back as she quietly asked "Jake ... What now? I already know that Death Venom is in Starling and watching my every move , I already know that Mark wants me back. I already know that you will not go against him... What else could there possibly be?" Jake looked at his little sister with sadness as she looked down at her feet before he spoke "Father wishes to speak with you during the Trial break, he said to also remember rule 24 if you think you can refuse,"

Felicity's head snapped up her eyes flaring dangerously and her fists clenching at her sides. Through gritted teeth she commanded "You tell Mark that he lost the right to order me around the day Will died! Tell him if he even thinks about using rule 24 on me that I will personally destroy his business brick by brick!" her voice was now to the level of slight yelling making Oliver, Roy and Dig all walk out of the kitchen to make sure Felicity is okay. Felicity noticed their presence by the corner of her eye and gave her brother a tight smile and said "Well Jake it was good to see you again but your three minutes are up and I have a trial to get to. Lead the way guys." she gestured to her three closest friends.

Oliver put hand to Felicity's lower back and guided her out letting Diggle and Roy be the polite ones and say "Nice meeting you ." "Awesome meeting Barbies brother." said Diggle than Roy as he shook his hand and walked out after Oliver, Felicity and Diggle. The ride to the court house was quiet but all to soon that peace and quiet was smashed when they pulled up and were swarmed by Reporters. Felicity looked to Oliver with determination as she exited the car and immediately microphones were pushed into her face and cameras were flashing.

Reporters shouted questions from all around her as she got cut off from Oliver, Roy and Diggle who attempted to push their way through the crowds as they all see her panicked look. "Hey let us pass! Get out of the way!" yells Roy trying to push through the determined reporters, Oliver gave up trying to push through and followed the group of reporters up the courthouse steps and shouted "Felicity!" Diggle was tempted to pull out his gun to clear the reporters from the premise but after considering it he figured it wasn't a good idea and instead joined Oliver watching Felicity closely as she looked from one reporter to another opening and closing her mouth to overwhelmed by the number of questions and reporters.

Finally after walking to the main entrance of the court house she gathered the needed thoughts and went impassive as she exclaimed "BE QUIET!" immediately all the reporters went silent and looked to her with wide eyes as she stared at them impassively. She took a deep breath and replied "What happened when I was taken will be revealed during the trial, Yes I did meet the psychopath before the abduction. No I will not give anyone any exclusives, none of you have the right to pry into my private life so I refuse to answer any of those questions and lastly no Mr. Queen and I are not seeing each other. Now please leave me alone as I have a trial to get to." Oliver, Roy and Diggle all smile and smirk proudly as the reporters watch Felicity Smoak walk away their jaws slacked and their eyes wide.

-Authors Note- Again I am sorry for the wait! I decided that I needed to break the trial up into two parts so the next chapter will also be trial related. I hope you liked the chapter! I would love to hear what you are all hoping to read in this story and Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20 trial pt2 Uh oh

Not always as they seem 20

Felicity walked confidently into the court house and began making her way towards the designated court room when she bumped in to Thea. "Licity!" Thea exclaimed tackling Felicity with a hug that knocked the wind out of her. "Thea!" she replied returning the hug before pulling away and saying "Thank god your here I don't exactly know how to react to reporters I was kind of shielded from that all my life and all of a sudden reporters are everywhere. I am afraid of having a freak out babble on camera and then that will result in utter embarrassment on not only the main witness against the Women Punisher but as well as my image. I mean what if-" "Whoa whoa Licity ! Calm down and breathe." orders Thea with a stern expression on her face.

Felicity immediately goes silent and takes a few deep breaths as the guys finally catch up to her. "Speedy! Did you find her?" Asks Oliver as he comes to a stop at Felicity's side. Roy greets his girl friend with a sideways hug and a kiss to her cheek, "Actually yes she will be around right now she is with Laurel and Detective Lance." said Thea in a nonchalant type tone, Felicity smiled even though she really didn't like Laurel since she is Oliver's ex girl friend. "Barbie... you completely scared the reporters off, they are currently trying to haggle some information from your Lawyer. Come on the trial starts in five minutes and remember to breathe." Says Roy as Thea gestured for them to follow her.

Felicity sat down and listened as the trial started, midway through the trial she felt eyes on her and tentatively looked around to see the eyes of one Michael Peterson. Immediately she tensed while her fists clenched and her eyes flared in alarm, he smiled at her reaction and proceeded to mouth "Found You." making her quickly look away to keep her face impassive. Oliver noticed Felicity's now tense demeanor and looked for the source of it, once he noticed the man around Felicity's age staring at her in a almost predator type manner he subtly nudged Diggle who was quick to figure out the situation and then nudge Roy who's fists clenched upon seeing the predator type grin the man gave Felicity when she once again looked over her shoulder.

Finally the judge called a break in the trial letting everyone get lunch and return at two in the afternoon. Felicity sighed in relief and sneakily stretched out her stiff legs, she turned around and to her surprise Michael wasn't in sight. She inwardly thanked God and went over to her friends who were waiting for her, Thea was the first to ask "Licity who was that guy a row behind you? He was eying you like you were a piece of meat." Felicity frowned before replying "He is Michael Peterson my protege and my ex fiancé, just ignore him. Come on we have just under a hour and a half till the trial continues and we all need to get something to eat."

Roy goes to Thea's side when she was about to retort on how wrong it is for Michael to be staring at Felicity in such a way, Oliver on the other hand was watching for any unfriendlies as they walked towards their vehicles. They arrive at a popular diner near the courthouse and immediately ordered various foods, the guys went for something greasy while Thea and Felicity both ordered Caesar salads and diet cokes making both Oliver and Roy roll their eyes whole Diggle just chuckled. They talked about their thoughts on the proceedings of the trial before returning to the court house, everyone entered the designated court room except Felicity who made a spit stop to the restroom.

When she came out of the restroom she came face to face with her father making her go impassive instantly as well as shifting into a slight defensive position discretely. "Hello little bird." he says in a jolly tone that immediately made Felicity sick to her stomach, she blinked outwardly unfazed by his presence as she returned the greeting "Hello Mr. Phelps, may I ask why you were waiting for me?" she says in a sweet tone that made her father frown and his fists clenched. Felicity put her hands behind her back and stealthily pulled a sharp plastic knife from her left sleeve, he adjusted his tie before replying " You need to return home with me after the Trial has finished, it's time for me to reintroduce you to the good life you were born into. Plus Michael has been waiting all this time for you."

Felicity's eyes narrow before she said "I am not coming back with you and I will die before ever even thinking about considering to marry Michael Peterson. Leave me alone! Don't you see that I have moved on from that life and that I am happy where I am?" she rubs her forehead before he replied "Felicity this is bigger than you and your friends... I am here for your protection and you have to trust me." he put his hands out in a imploring manner that made Felicity step back and grip her knife firmer in her hand. She glared at him before saying "You can't honestly expect me to trust you after what you did to Will! I will never go with you and I hope you understand that my friends are off limits. Now if you will excuse me I have a trial to return to." she composed her facial expressions and brushed past her father only for him to grab her wrist causing her to spin around with a murderous expression as her other hand that wielded the knife went to his neck causing him to freeze as he felt the sharpness of the plastic blade on his atoms apple.

Felicity whispered "That's your warning leave me be." she pulled her wrist from his grip and slid her knife back into her sleeve and walked into the court room nearby quietly reminding herself that she should erase camera footage of what just happened before she took her seat. The jury entered and the judge asked if they had reached a decision, a woman around thirty five years old stood up and spoke "We have your honor." "And what is the decision of the jury?" Felicity held her breath as the women replied "The court finds the defendant guilty-" but she was unable to finish as four masked gun men threw open the doors and began shooting with fully assembled tactual AR- 15's and began shooting.

Multiple people screamed in terror throwing themselves down to the ground as police began shooting at the attackers only to be shot multiple times themselves. Oliver dove over the pues towards Felicity who was ducking behind the pue for cover, Diggle and Roy pushed Thea down and protected her as Detective Lance started crawling with Laurel by his side to the Queens and Felicity. As soon as all the police were down the assailants were down one of the mask men spoke with a deadly voice " Where is Felicity Smoke?!" immediately half of the people trapped in the court room gasped while Felicity tensed looking to Oliver with a hint of fear in her eyes. He doesn't know why these masked men want her but he wasn't going to let them have her without a fight.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the wait it took me a while to get this chapter how I wanted it. I hope you liked it and can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21 Who are you!

Not always as they seem 21

Felicity looked to Oliver and whispered " You can't expose your identity! Don't even think what you are thinking." Oliver turned to her and looked at her with a stunned expression, "Felicity they are here for you... why?" he asked as they began moving away from the armed guards that were surrounding them. Felicity gulped and hissed "I don't know... but they are going to be hurting soon where's Sarah?" Oliver poked his head up from behind the pew and scanned the area before ducking back down and saying "The canary is gone, we just have to wait for her to make her move before we can get out of here."

But before Felicity could reply one of the masked gun men spotted them and was at Felicity's side in a instant, "Sir I found her." he grabbed Felicity's upper arm making her eyes flare in anger before Oliver moved to tackle him only to have a barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his skull as a voice hissed "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Oliver's teeth clenched but remained still as Felicity locked eyes with him before sliding on her panicked face and questioning "What do you want with me? I am a no one... well not a no one but certainly not someone who should be getting this kind of attention." she began to babble and that made the mask men visibly roll their eyes.

Felicity was subconsciously remembering where she disguised all her weapons on her body, the man pulled her away from Oliver and she caught sight of the barrel of the assault rifle pointed at her. "You Ms. Smoak are coming with us if you refuse I start killing people." his voice was stern and dark which immediately made Felicity glare at him. She looked around the room and took note of the other two attackers by the door, she spotted the judge and Jory hiding in bundles afraid for their lives. Thea locked eyes with Felicity in fear before she looked to Diggle who had pulled out his gun but was out numbered waiting for someone to act.

Detective Lance was with Laurel hiding across from Dig, Roy and Thea, Felicity finally stopped calculating and started acting as she spoke "You know I don't take threats to my friends kindly, you four should really reconsider why your here." before they could fully comprehend what she just said she head butted the masked man behind her elbowed him hard in the ribs before pulling one of her knives from her sleeve and slicing his wrist that held the gun making him howl in pain and he dropped the gun. She yelled at the freaked out people as she lunged at the boss with another knife wielded in her hand "Everyone get out!" Diggle and Lance both started firing at the guards at the door while Oliver began fighting the assailant that Felicity had nearly chopped his wrist off and was barely keeping himself upright with Oliver's precise attacks. Everyone was scrambling to the back exit completely ignoring the fact that both Oliver and Felicity should not be showing these types of skills.

The court room door flew open and two more masked assailants surged through the room and began firing at Lance and Diggle, Felicity was mad as she attacked the boss of the assailants stabbing him any place that showed skin. Oliver looked out the open court room doors to see Sarah ( The canary) with her bow staff fighting four masked assassins as the rest began to flood in the room. Felicity groaned as the boss manage to catch her wrist and twist it behind her as she felt sharp pain shoot through her body but as fast as he had her she was released.

She spun around to see Laurel disarming him and she hissed as a bullet lodged in her right shoulder, she spun to attack the person who shot her and unleashed two throwing style knives into his body one hitting his shoulder exactly where he had shot her and the other embedding itself in his left thigh. Shots were going off and grunts and cries of pain were all Felicity could hear till a female scream echoed through the room making everyone freeze in terror. Felicity spun around to see Laurel unconscious on the ground, Roy holding his stomach as he spit out blood and Thea being held at gun point by none other than the boss of the assailants.

"You really are your mothers daughter Ms. Felicity, all of you put your weapons down or Ms. Queen here will need a new brain." he threatened digging the barrel of his gun into Thea's temple deeper eliciting a whimper from the young Ms. Queen. Felicity gasped as Oliver growled but didn't move for fear of his sisters life, the blonde IT expert cleared her throat and directed her attention to Thea. "Thea I need you take a deep breath and calm down before you pass out... Okay?" After she received a nod of understanding she looked to the assailant and spoke "My life for Thea... I will go with you and you leave her here with her family deal?"

Oliver, Roy, Dig, Sarah and even Thea all looked at Felicity in shock as the siblings exclaimed "Felicity what are you doing!? They could kill you!" Felicity turned to Oliver before she basically spoke through her eyes saying 'don't worry I have a plan.' He frowned and begged "Felicity don't do this." but his pleading was to late, she walked toward the assailant who nodded to one of his men who proceeded to grab Felicity aiming the gun at her head before all the attackers began moving towards the back door Thea and Felicity both being dragged away. As soon as they were in the nearby alley Felicity spoke "Let Thea go we had a deal!" the man in the mask chuckled before replying "We never agreed on that and besides we will need leverage to make sure you cooperate, if you disobey what we say we will kill her."

Thea's eyes widen in terror as she struggled to keep from sobbing, Felicity on the other hand went tense as she realized that these men were willing to use her friends to get her to behave... And she didn't like it. A idea suddenly came to her "This reminds me of a story... Speedy and the assassin. What I really liked about it was when Speedy understood when to close her eyes." she said subtly looking at Thea whose eyes widen. There was sirens heard in the distance and Felicity understood that she had very little time to get out of her current predicament. Felicity looked to Thea and gave her a quick curt nod before she pulled the knife from the assailants belt and jammed it into his thigh making him howl in pain as she pulled it out and slashed his chest deeply before she grabbed his gun turning to Thea's assailant and shooting him in the calf subconsciously releasing the young miss queen who sprung from his reach and ran back into the court house screaming "Ollie! Ollie quick! Detective Lance someone!" trying to get help for Felicity.

Felicity shot the four masked assailants before she was forced to use her knife and zeroed in on the last remaining assailant... The boss. "Look you don't know who you are dealing with lady... You refusing to come is putting your friends and family up for death role." he said as he pulled his knife and wielded it in a defensive position readying for her attack. She glared at him before spitting out "No you have no idea who you are dealing with... You threaten my friends you threaten me." Felicity lunged at him and their movements became a blur as she avoided all his slashes while he only manage to block two of her slashes but not the other six. He grunted as she punched him in the neck making him trip over himself and fall to the ground on his back.

She jumped on him and put the knife to his neck as she hissed "Who sent you!? Tell me now!" she ordered pushing the knife deeper into his neck as her teeth gritted together in uncontrolled rage. He gulped before saying "He is too powerful... Nothing you do can stop him your mother tried and failed." Felicity's heart stopped and eyes widen at the mention of her mom, she pushed the knife in deeper desperate to understand as she asked "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!? WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!?" her face was livid and the man attempted to free himself only to have her Stab him through his hand and repeat "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?"

The man screamed and she could hear the sirens even closer she looked to him desperately and with tears beginning to form in her eyes she pushed the knife further now slicing slightly into his sensitive skin. She pushed on his various wounds with her body and he finally cried out "Greg! I WORK FOR GREG PETERSON!" Felicity felt as though the air hand been knocked from her lungs as she was both shocked and angry... She looked at the man and punched him hard in the face knocking him out. She stumbled away from him with tears in her eyes as she muttered "My mom was murdered."

-Authors Note- So do you like? Sorry I can't make Felicity a killer than she wouldn't be the same but I can make her quite scary when she needs to be. Please review and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22 duh duh oh

Not always as they seem 22

Felicity feels a presence from behind her and she slowly turns around tears still continuing to escape her brown eyes, she turns to see Oliver, Roy, Thea, Diggle and Sarah all watching her with concern in their eyes. Oliver takes a step towards her hands out as he says "Felicity... We have to go Detective Lance and Laurel are going to handle everything." She wipes blood trickling from the side of her mouth before mutely nodding and walking away from them, everyone frowned before following quickly after their friend. The drive to the lair was quiet as Felicity's face was emotionless as she had a flashback to the time she last saw her mother.

( Flashback)

Felicity was in her room standing in front of her full length mirror behind her was her mom pinning her hair up in a ornate up do design, Felicity is wearing a navy blue satin floor length dress. Her mom was smiling at her through the mirror as she smoothed out the back of her daughters dress. "You are beautiful sweet pea. Happy 16th birthday." says Margret Felicity's mother. She smiled up at her mother before saying "Come on the party is starting!" Margret chuckles at the excited expression on her daughters face before gesturing for her daughter to go ahead. Felicity pranced out the door and to her friends down in their ballroom, she had a wonderful evening and at one point she saw her mother walk out the door with a impassive face and a man that she didn't recognize guiding her with his hand on her back. Later that night she received devastating news that her mother had died from heart problems, her eyes poured waterfalls full of tears as she realized that the last time she saw her mother was the last she would ever see her mother alive again.

(End of flashback)

Felicity didn't realize that she had been crying when she had been remembering that day that seemed like just yesterday, as soon as the vehicle stopped she jumped out feeling to confined and took off in a fast pace to the lair. Oliver went to run after her but Thea stopped him as she jumped out of Roy's car and said "Ollie... Let me talk to Licity. " Oliver raised an eyebrow before saying "Speedy I know Felicity I should be the one going to talk to her... Especially after what just happened in that court house." he argued trying to walk past his sister only for Sarah to step in front of him and say "She is right Ollie... Now let Thea and I talk to Felicity... You know girls confess things to girls more then they do to guys."

Thea and Sarah walked into the lair leaving Oliver, Roy and Diggle to stand by the entrance in concern for their friend, "What did he say to her man? I have never seen her so angry and actually that scary before." says Diggle with concern laced in his voice, Oliver just looked away and into the distance, he has no idea what that assailant said to Felicity but it couldn't of been good.

Meanwhile Felicity walked straight to her desk and sat down trying to keep from breaking down as she stared blankly in front of her. A couple minutes later Felicity heard Thea and Sarah cautiously walk into the lair and stop as they landed on her, the blonde looked over to them and said "I am fine." before spinning her chair around to start typing rapidly at her monitors. Thea frowned while Sarah simply pulled up a chair alongside their friend before bluntly replying "No Felicity you are not fine... You could be like Ollie and I and you still wouldn't be fine... You never truly are fine once something dramatic happens in your life... But it helps to tell people."

Felicity stays frozen looking at her screens trying not to act as though she was not listening, Thea moved closer and sat at the edge of Felicity's table where she said "Licity we are here for you... Please talk to us." She looked to her friend with pleading eyes that made Felicity look away in shame at the pain she was causing her friends and family. "I am fine... I am currently erasing all footage that shows Oliver or myself fighting at the courthouse. Police, FBI and CIA are all on the scene and oh wonderful I am now wanted for questioning." she says trying to laugh off the fact that she was mad and also confused with the whole situation.

Thea and Sarah both visibly look to each other alarmed at the fact that the IT expert was completely ignoring their efforts to talk to her, Sarah suddenly came up with a idea and walked over to the sparring mats and grabbed a bamboo rod and tossed it at Felicity who turned just in time to dodge from getting hit by it. Felicity looked down at the bamboo rod before looking at Sarah who grabbed her own and was now standing at one side of the sparring mats looking expectantly to her. "No... Sarah I can't fight you and I know that your trying to get me to talk by getting me to using my anger as a weapon but it won't work there is too much you both don't know that it wouldn't make any sense. Besides I have never been good or motivated at fighting with sticks even though Oliver, Dig and you do it great." she says grabbing the rod ready to through it back at the blonde female warrior.

Sarah smiled before shrugging and saying "Felicity you have to talk to one of us... Whatever is going on is eating you up inside and we won't judge you I mean look at who we are." Thea looks pleading to Felicity who jumps to her feet and grabs her gym bag before running into the bathroom to change. Both women watched the door before five minutes later Felicity came out dressed in a pink workout suit, she walked past them and grabbed some throwing knives off the desk and started throwing them at a nearby target. Thea watched shocked as her friend hit the target dead center every time, "He said my mom was murdered... That I am just like her." says Felicity not taking her eyes off the target as she keeps her voice steady.

Sarah frowned in understanding at how the blond tech was upset about this, but she knew she didn't have all the vital information to completely put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. "Felicity who said that? Why are there people after you? And how do you know how to fight like you do?" asked Sarah as she stepped in front of the blond completely dodging the knife that was hurled at the target she was now in front of. Felicity opened her mouth ready to speak before she suddenly shut it and began to walk to the exit of the lair much to Thea's confusion "Licity... Where are you going?! Why won't you tell us what's going on?" she asks with tears rimming her eyes, Felicity didn't stop as she replied "Home"

Authors note - Sorry for the long update time but it has been busy at my place lately. I hope you enjoyed and I am interested to hear what you hope Felicity and Team arrow does about this situation. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23 Oliver I need to talk to you

Not always as they seem 23

Sarah and Thea were quiet as Felicity walked out of the lair only to literally bump into Oliver as soon as she stepped out of the building. "Oliver!" she says surprised because her eye sight had been on the ground and not what was in front of her. "Felicity... Where are you going?" asks Oliver hands on her arms steadying her, she hissed in pain as he touched her bullet wound. Instantly he pulled his hand away and moved her jacket off her shoulder to see that she had crudely bandaged her shoulder, Felicity slightly pulled away from his touch and quietly replied "I am going to my apartment... And it doesn't hurt." Oliver frowns before he opens his mouth to argue when she cuts him off " Please come with me... we can talk and you can fix my bandage if it makes you feel better. I just want to only talk with you." she whispered eyes pleading with him not to argue and to her relief he didn't, instead he talked to Diggle and then gently pulled her to his motorcycle.

Normally she would protest at the idea of riding on Oliver's' death trap' but she was to lost in thought and numb that all the fight in her was gone. They arrived at her apartment and quietly walked in, she sat down on the couch while Oliver walked into the bathroom in her room to grab the first aid kit before he walked back over to her. He locked eyes with her silently asking her to remove her jacket so he could treat the wounds. Felicity was quiet till he touched the wound which made her jump out of her thoughts, "ow" she whimpered making his hands fly away from her as his eyes locked with hers making her relax. "I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." she whispers looking away from him.

Oliver momentarily stops fixing her dressings relieved that the bullet had gone straight through before he replied "Felicity I know you would never put us in any direct danger.,. Please tell me what's going on? I would never force you to tell me but I would really like to know why people are after My Girl." Felicity looked to Oliver with a pained expression before she said "My dad isn't just a businessman ... There is a reason why I hate him." Oliver raised an eyebrow giving her the indication that he was curious and would like to know why. Felicity bit her lower lip as she mentally prepared herself to spill everything to the one person she trusts more than anyone else... Oliver, she took a deep breath before saying "When I was nineteen I was my fathers favorite and that gave me the ability to do anything I want. One day he told me he arranged my marriage and I was to marry Michael Peterson, I may of been nice enough to teach him some of my computer skills and be his friend but being his wife was out of the question... You see I was in love with my Fathers second a young man named William he was twenty four at the time.

I loved him more than anything and Jake realized that and warned me that my father would not be pleased no matter how much favoritism he gave me. I told him like the nieve barely adult that I was that my father would never hurt me like, the next morning I discovered that Will was missing. I walked to my fathers office just in time to hear my father threaten him if he didn't break up with me... When will refused a second later I heard gun shots. I opened the door to see Will in a pool of his own blood and my father standing over him with a revolver. My OWN FATHER! Killed the one man I had ever loved for a contract!" she spat bitterly as her fists clenched her wounds pain dulled over by unimaginable rage that made Oliver want to murder someone to ease her obvious pain behind her rage.

Oliver cleared his throat before asking " Felicity why is your father here? Why has he suddenly come out of the blue to be here for the trial?" Felicity stood up crossing her arms as a form of security before she replied "He wants me back... I didn't exactly leave with his permission. Oliver my fathers business is far from legal in fact if coast and Gothum city was Arrows turf then he probably would've already been the first with a arrow in his chest." she frowned looking away from his surprised expression as she waited for him to speak. Oliver was momentarily quiet before he said "What's his business Felicity? Why does he think he can take you with him if you are no longer a child and have hatred for him?"

Felicity immediately freezes before she says "He does illegal arms dealing but also he is in charge of a large corporate organization that hacks into secure servers and finds blackmail against police, senators the whole nine yards. Hewants me back because unless I come back his business cannot expand into Central city. Marrying Michael Peterson was his way in but what I want to know is if my father knew that Greg Peterson killed my mother!" Her eyes burst with tears, without a second thought Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms trying to comfort her.

"Felicity everything is going to be okay." he whispers still holding her. Felicity hugged Oliver as her sobs subsided. She pulls away and opens her mouth ready to say something when all of a sudden her phone rang making her eyebrows furrow in curiosity as to who would be calling her at this point and time.

Felicity- Hello?

Unknown- Your father orders your presence immediately... Refusal will result in rule 24 happening.

Felicity- I am having a bad day, a really bad day now is not the time for his threats.

Death Venom- These aren't threats Felicity, this is real. If you don't return to your father he has ordered my presence to be made known. You know what I can do to people I would simply hate to have to deal with one of your little friends.

Felicity- You can't beat me, you never could and never will.

Death Venom- You have been gone for a while Felicity... You don't know how skilled I have become. You have twenty four hours to make a decision.

-Authors note- Well Felicity is finally opening up to Oliver, Yay! Did you guys like the chapter? I hope so and I am sorry for the long wait! Please review and thanks for reading!

PiratePrincess16


End file.
